


Шанти

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Во время одной из миссий Оби-Ван случайно попадает под действие наркотика, заставляющего говорить правду.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, past anakin/padme - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Шанти

Энакин почти всю дорогу мысленно повторял имя сенатора от сектора Литтон, которую сепаратисты взяли в плен, чтобы не забыть его в ответственный момент. Оно вертелось в мыслях и на кончике языка, когда корабль совершал гиперпрыжок, когда они с Оби-Ваном прорывались на вражеский флагман, когда отбивались от дроидов и когда направлялись к камерам, в которых держали заложников.  
И, конечно же, оно вылетело из его головы, как только они зашли в тюремную секцию, и высокая, седовласая женщина, которую Энакин видел несколько раз с Падме и Палпатином в Сенате, поднялась с кресла и спокойно поприветствовала их кивком головы. Слегка озадаченный Энакин опустил световой меч, но убирать его не стал, с подозрением оглядываясь вокруг. За его спиной переговаривались клоны, двигатели разрезающего дали космоса флагмана жужжали тихо и привычно, но больше никаких признаков активности рядом с ними не наблюдалось. Оби-Ван только было открыл рот, чтобы включить в себе режим Переговорщика, как сенатор изогнула тонкие губы в улыбке и махнула длинными ресницами в сторону Энакина.  
— Рыцарь Скайуокер, — подала она уверенный голос, — Вы сегодня невероятно красиво выглядите. Вы всегда невероятно красиво выглядите, но сейчас, свежий после боя, грозный и уверенный, Вы просто…  
Она не договорила, глубоко и мечтательно вздохнув.  
Энакин мог поклясться, что видел краем глаза усмешку Оби-Вана. В таком случае переговоры на тебе, падаван, словно сказал он, миновав сенатора и направившись к странного вида лабораторному оборудованию, расставленному почти по всей камере. Энакин недоумённо кашлянул и ступил к стоящей у кресла женщине.  
Сенатор Таир. Латика Таир, точно. Как вовремя ему вспомнилось.  
— Благодарю, сенатор Таир, — ответил он, пробежавшись взглядом по телу женщины. Видимых повреждений не было. Сенатор Таир, кажется, под его пристальным взглядом слегка покраснела. — Вы в порядке? Они не причинили Вам вред?  
— Если мне нужно притвориться, будто я больна, чтобы Вы понесли меня на руках, то я готова пойти на такую жертву, — сказала сенатор и, кажется, сама удивилась тому, что вылетело из её рта. — Прошу прощения. Я почти в порядке.  
Энакин стрельнул недовольным взглядом по теперь уже явно затрясшимся от смеха плечам Оби-Вана, который склонился над одним из столов.  
Глянув на разместившихся по периметру клонов, Энакин рискнул прицепить световой меч на пояс, чтобы подставить согнутую в локте руку сенатору. Та ловко схватилась за неё, крепко прижимаясь к боку Энакина.  
— Почти? — спросил Энакин, направившись с Таир к выходу. — Значит, они всё же что-то сделали с Вами?  
Сенатор Таир тяжело вздохнула и притормозила у входа. Не обращая внимания на клонов, она оттянула широкий рукав своего платья, за которым нашёлся ещё один рукав, и только после него оголила кожу до предплечья. На внутреннем сгибе локтя красовалась аккуратная красная точка.  
— Что они Вам вкололи? — нахмурился Энакин.  
Ответить она не успела; за их спинами со стороны Оби-Вана раздалось недовольное шипение. Недолго думая, Энакин, обернувшись, завёл задрожавшую женщину за спину и выхватил световой меч с пояса. Оби-Ван продолжал стоять у одного из столов боком к ним, рассеянно потирая своё запястье.  
— Что произошло? — настороженно спросил Энакин, приблизившись к нему.  
Оби-Ван вскинул на него взгляд.  
— Случайно задел штатив со шприцем, — ответил он, кивнув на один из приборов, — и уколол запястье.  
— О, это... Они называли это суал-жаваб, иногда просто жаваб, — вновь подала голос сенатор Таир.  
Энакин с Оби-Ваном синхронно перевели на неё взгляды.  
— Это его Вам кололи? — осторожно спросил Оби-Ван, перестав тереть запястье. Энакин мельком глянул на его руку. На крупной вене появилась красная маленькая точка.  
— Да. Он заставляет… — Она неопределённо махнула рукой, прикусив губу. — Заставляет говорить правду. Я им всё-всё рассказала, про что спрашивали, — несколько пристыженно добавила она.  
В камере повисла тишина, разбиваемая только мерным и уверенным жужжанием двигателей.  
— Да твою же ситхову мать, — пробормотал Энакин себе под нос, прежде чем отдать приказ солдатам перегнать захваченных в плен на «Решительного» и брать курс на Корусант.  
Направившись к выходу, он услышал краем уха, как Оби-Ван сказал:  
— Действительно, Энакин, твою же ситхову мать…  
* * *  
Винду выслушал их с каменным лицом. Магистр Галлия непередаваемо изогнула правую бровь, а Йода что-то промычал себе под нос.  
Энакин не знал точно, чего ожидал, но Оби-Ван, казалось, от действия жаваба на организм ни капельки не изменился. Никаких откровений Энакин от него не услышал, никакой паники не мелькнуло на идеально спокойных чертах лица. Наверное, оно было и к лучшему — Энакин никогда не был настолько близок с учителем, чтобы вызнавать про все его грязные секреты и рушить свои представления о нём, идеальном джедае.  
— Насколько я понял, — подал голос молчащий до сей поры магистр Пло Кун, — Вы просто укололись об иглу.  
Оби-Ван покачал головой, и только тогда Энакин смог заметить явное напряжение, сковавшее тело его бывшего учителя.  
— Боюсь, что штатив был запрограммирован на мгновенный автоматический ввод содержимого. Словно кто-то того и ждал, что его заденут случайно.  
— Вам вкололи всё содержимое? — спросил Винду.  
Оби-Ван сцепил зубы.  
— Почти всё. Это произошло мгновенно. Я не успел убрать руку.  
Лицо Винду всё ещё оставалось каменным, чего теперь нельзя было сказать о лице Оби-Вана.  
Совет отдал им приказ доставить сенатора Таир обратно на Корусант («Желательно без лишних приключений, как вы любите», — добавил магистр Винду, и по нему трудно было сказать, шутит он или нет) и прервал связь. Оби-Ван устало вздохнул и отпустил капитана Рекса. Энакин, помедлив, сделал к учителю шаг.  
— Просто интересно, — начал он, и Оби-Ван перевёл на него взгляд, — попади мы в обратную ситуацию, назвал бы ты меня идиотом?  
— Ну что ты, Энакин. Никогда, — ответил Оби-Ван.  
— Но подумал бы так?  
— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван, и на сердце Энакина слегка потеплело от осознания того, что сейчас учитель говорит чистую правду. Спустя жалкие секунды он разбил всю его радость о суровые реалии: — Я бы подумал чего похуже.  
А чего я ожидал, пронеслась в голове Энакина мрачная мысль, пока он провожая взглядом спину Оби-Вана. Помедлив, Энакин быстро нагнал его и выровнял шаг. Шли они молча; Оби-Ван, судя по всему, боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, и Энакин то и дело косил на него взгляды. Он пообещал себе не доставать Оби-Вана, но любопытство взяло своё. Словно почуяв это, Оби-Ван ускорил шаг и сказал ещё до того, как Энакин успел раскрыть рот:  
— Не вздумай, — голосом ровным, но уверенным, — пытаться извлечь выгоду из ситуации.  
Энакин нервно усмехнулся.  
— Думаешь, я хочу разузнать о всех твоих скелетах в шкафу, чтобы потом шантажировать тебя? Ты плохого обо мне мнения, Оби-Ван.  
— Да, прости, не самого лучшего. Я ценю тебя и нашу дружбу, но… — Он досадливо цыкнул языком, останавливая себя.  
Рот Энакина расплылся в широкой улыбке. Взгляд Оби-Ван говорил за себя: ни слова.  
— Сходи к медику, учитель, — мягко сказал Энакин. — Я, конечно, никогда не слышал о саул-джаббе…  
— Суал-жавабе.  
— Да. Да, точно. Джабба — это немного другое, — пробормотал Энакин. — В любом случае, хуже тебе от этого не станет. Вдруг у Кикса есть антидот. И сенатор Таир сейчас там обитает. Познакомишься с ней поближе.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него непонятным взглядом. Уголки его губ слегка изогнулись в слабой улыбке. Какая-никакая, но победа, довольно подумал Энакин.  
— Мне кажется, сенатор Таир куда больше заинтересована в знакомстве с тобой, — отшутился он.  
Шутящий Оби-Ван — хороший знак. Энакин быстро похлопал его по плечу, прежде чем заметил уверенно идущего к ним капитана Рекса, собирающегося что-то доложить.  
— Не ревнуй, учитель, — хмыкнул он и, направившись навстречу к Рексу, не услышал полетевший ему в спину невнятный ответ Оби-Вана.  
* * *  
За всё время, проведённое в пути на Корусант, Энакин больше почти не видел Оби-Вана. В этом не было ничего необычного: разорвав их ученическую связь, они пошли своими дорогами, иногда отправляясь на совместные миссии по поручению Ордена, но больше особо не пересекаясь. Привязанность к Оби-Вану, старая и тёплая, привычная, искрилась в груди Энакина безмолвной тайной, не нужной ни ему самому, ни, как ему думалось, Оби-Вану. Энакину достаточно было знать, что его старый учитель жив и здоров (насколько можно быть здоровым в эти тяжёлые времена). Когда их отправляли на совместные задания, внутри него просыпалось яркое, знакомое чувство, и он понимал, что скучал по Оби-Вану всё то время, что они не были вместе.  
Но с этим легко было смириться. Гораздо легче, чем он представлял себе во времена падаванства, посматривая на спину учителя, за которой легко можно было спрятаться от врагов и глаз членов Совета.  
По комлинку Оби-Ван сообщил, что Кикс впервые столкнулся с таким и ничем помочь не может. Энакин лежал на койке в своей каюте, слушая несколько настороженный голос Оби-Вана, волнующегося, что может сболтнуть лишнего. Сообщив, что никаких улучшений ни в его состоянии, ни в состоянии сенатора Таир не наблюдается, он поспешил закончить связь, и Энакин вздохнул, подымаясь с кровати. У него ещё оставалось много дел, и забота о состоянии Кеноби, который и сам о себе мог прекрасно позаботиться, явно в этот список не входила.  
На Корусанте было темно и тепло, когда они прибыли туда. Когда вылетали оттуда в последний раз там тоже стояла ночь; почему-то Энакин это явно запомнил, хотя случилось это целые месяцы назад. Он отыскал взглядом круглое здание Сената, упавшее в темноту, с померкшими сейчас огнями окон. Наткнулся глазами на высокие шпили Храма и отчего-то почувствовал пронзающий до костей холод, хотя холода в воздухе совсем не было. Оби-Ван молча встал рядом с ним. За спиной клоны выслушивали речи сенатора Таир, правдивые и громкие. Энакин усмехнулся. Никогда ещё политики не были так честны.  
— Познакомились? — мельком глянув на бодрую женщину, улыбнулся Энакин. Оби-Ван тоже ответил ему слабой улыбкой.  
— Слишком много правды, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Зато узнал, что половина Сената думает, будто ты спишь с Падме, а другая — будто с верховным канцлером. Не знаю, что делать с этой информацией.  
Энакин едва не подавился смехом.  
— А я не могу ни с кем не спать? — фыркнул он, скрестив руки на груди, выжидая, пока клоны подготовят транспорт для них и сенатора Таир. Эта ночь обещала быть долгой.  
— Не можешь. Ты же такой… — он запнулся, но всё же выдавил помимо воли: — Красивый.  
Энакин не видел, но ощутил, как Оби-Ван до боли прикусил кончик языка. Он расслабленно махнул рукой, не придавая его словам особого значения. Куда бы больше удивился, считай Оби-Ван его некрасивым.  
Они вызвонили Совет, и им ответили только Винду и Йода, наказав доставить сенатора в безопасное место и возвращаться в Храм. Винду даже поинтересовался, как обстоят дела у Оби-Вана, и получил размытый, невнятный ответ: Оби-Ван, судя по всему, и сам не знал, как он себя чувствует. Распрощавшись с магистрами, Энакин опустил руку с комлинком и не сдержался:  
— Будь Йода посимпатичнее, я был бы уверен, что у него с Винду горячий джедайский жахач. На постоянной основе.  
Оби-Ван спрятал руки в рукавах своим излюбленным движением и изогнул правую бровь в своём излюбленном выражении, смотря на него… своим излюбленным взглядом. Такой взгляд, наверное, автоматически вырабатывался у каждого джедая, кто хоть раз брал к себе на обучение падавана. Энакину бы тоже надо потренировать его на Асоке.  
— То есть, магистра Винду ты и без того считаешь симпатичным?  
Энакин запрокинул голову и весело хохотнул. Клоны сообщили, что транспорт готов. Осталось передать сенатора в руки её личной страже, уже выжидающей в здании Сената, отчитаться перед Советом, и можно будет завалиться на койку…  
Нда, подумал Энакин опять. Ночь обещает быть долгой.  
— На самом деле, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван, чуть пропуская сенатора Таир вперёд, чтобы она его не услышала. Заинтересованный, Энакин слегка склонился к нему. — Так думают про нас.  
— Что у нас горячий джедайский жахач?  
— На постоянной основе.  
— Это та часть Сената, которая не подозревает меня в сексуальной связи с Падме и Палпатином? Или ты про наш дорогой Орден? — поинтересовался Энакин, явно позабавленный. — Ха, три варианта и все мимо.  
Оби-Ван явно растерялся. Он уставился на Энакина широко раскрытыми глазами. За их спинами щебетала сенатор Таир, рассказывая бедному капитану Рексу про то, как в молодости подхватила какую-то болячку половым путём и как от неё лечилась.  
— Мимо? — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Но я был уверен, что ты с Падме…  
Энакин похлопал его по спине, заставив замолкнуть, и повёл за собой к сенатору Таир, выжидающей их в аэробусе.  
— Что было на Набу, то осталось на Набу, — дёрнув плечами, ответил Энакин. — Достаточно уже сказано, учитель. Давай покончим со всем этим и отведём тебя в залы исцеления. Ещё не хватало мне узнать, как ты в моём возрасте… проигрывал в сабакк всю свою джедайскую робу.  
— Не было такого!  
— Так и отлично.  
На прощание сенатор Таир, томно прикрыв глаза, сообщила, что будет рада видеть Энакина в любое время суток и по любому поводу, слегка смутилась своих слов, сердечно поблагодарила их и скрылась с глаз долой. Энакин облегчённо выдохнул и направился к шаттлу-аэробусу, выслушивая уставший щебет Ардва. Оби-Ван опять замолк, и Энакин не спешил вновь начинать разговор: говорить с Оби-Ваном нынче было опасно, кто знал, куда это могло привести.  
Хотя… Энакин до сих пор свято верил, что Оби-Ван являлся идеальным джедаем и скрывать ему, по сути, было нечего. Ну назовёт честно Энакина оболтусом и болваном, да и ситх с ним, бывало уже с ним, в первые годы ученичества — даже слишком часто. На мгновение Энакин подумал, как хорошо, что наркотик попал в вены Оби-Вана, а не в его — Энакин хранил столько постыдных тайн, что ему казалось, будто в любой момент двери в его покои распахнутся, туда зайдёт магистр Винду и сообщит о том, что рыцаря Скайуокера изгнали из Ордена. От мысли этой правда сразу же стало стыдно. Энакин опустился рядом с Оби-Ваном и, откинув голову назад, прикрыл глаза.  
— Знаешь, — лениво проговорил он, чувствуя на себе взгляд Оби-Вана, — когда нам выпадают совместные задания, я всегда стараюсь поговорить с тобой. Обо всём, что мы упускаем будучи порознь.  
Он услышал тихий вздох Оби-Вана.  
— Я тоже скучаю по нашим отношениям.  
Оби-Ван бы никогда не произнёс такого вслух, не заставь его наркотик. Не открывая глаз, Энакин улыбнулся.  
— У меня по крайней мере есть ученица. Мне хорошо с Асокой. А ты совсем один. Ты же вроде хотел взять нового падавана?  
— Перехотел, — как-то не очень довольно ответил Оби-Ван, явно намереваясь завершить беседу.  
Сидящий напротив них Рекс неуютно поёрзал на сидении. Энакин открыл глаза, кинул на капитана озорной взгляд и постучал пальцами по лежащей между ними ладони Оби-Вана, заставив того слегка вздрогнуть.  
— Ну хоть в «Здоровый хер» иногда заходишь?  
Рекс издал какой-то странный звук, что-то среднее между кашлем и смешком. Оби-Ван резко выпрямился на своём сидении, глаза его пылали возмущением и негодованием. «Здоровый хер» был хорошо известным местом на всём Корусанте, от самых глубинных нижних уровней, где он, собственно, и находился, до верхних. Кантина, чуть ли не обросшая легендами, предоставляла посетителям многие виды услуг, и среди приличных людей считалось, что зайти туда — всё равно что прыгнуть в огромный мусорный бак, но Энакин, конечно, там бывал. И, честно говоря, о своём визите не жалел ни разу.  
— Не захожу, Энакин, — чуть ли не по слогам выговорил Оби-Ван. Разглядев что-то в лице Энакина, он ещё сильнее подобрался и сказал: — И не вздумай…  
— Ты портишь всё веселье, учитель, — рассмеялся Энакин. — Просто хотел узнать, как ты снимаешь стресс.  
— В основном рукой.  
Энакин не знал, кого ему было сейчас жальче: самого Оби-Вана или Рекса, из последних сил душащего в себе порывы смеха. Но Рекс был профессионалом, поэтому незаметно как мог переместился на другой конец аэробуса, старательно игнорируя генералов. Будет им о чём с Коди поговорить потом.  
— В основном? То есть, не всегда? — невинно приподняв брови, поинтересовался Энакин.  
Оби-Ван покраснел, но явно от сдерживаемого гнева, а не от смущения.  
— Энакин, ты великовозрастный, невыносимый, неотёсанный мерзавец.  
— Ох, так меня ещё никто не называл. Тебе нравятся грязные разговоры в постели, учитель?  
— Нет, я люблю делать всё молча… О слава Силе, Храм. Энакин, я из-за тебя уже одной ногой в могиле. Идём. — Он резво подскочил со своего места — к такой прыти от обычно спокойного и собранного учителя Энакин не привык.  
— Но признайся опять, Оби-Ван: ты скучал по мне.  
Ответ пришёл с небольшим замедлением.  
— Скучал.  
Совет решил выслушать их утром, и Энакин едва сдержался от того, чтобы вприпрыжку направиться к своим покоям. На Корусанте его не было, кажется, вот уже три месяца. И на большее количество времени пропадал, но всегда, каждый раз по возвращению чувствовал себя неимоверно уставшим. Они с Оби-Ваном неловко (Оби-Вану, по крайней мере, точно было неловко) распрощались друг с другом и направились каждый по своим покоям.  
Опуская голову на подушку, Энакин надеялся, что за остаток ночи суал-жаваб покинет кровь Оби-Вана и всё вернётся на круги своя.  
* * *  
Утро началось с того, что на Корусант прибыла Асока, завершив миссию с Луминарой Ундули. Она воровато огляделась по сторонам, поймала лишь насмешливый взгляд Луминары и, не сдержавшись, обвила руками шею идущего к ней по коридору Энакина. Тот радостно выдохнул и обнял ученицу в ответ, игнорируя выплывших из-за угла магистров, явно направляющихся в Зал Совета — собственно, туда шёл и сам Энакин. Он похлопал Асоку по спине и выпустил из крепкой хватки своих рук.  
— Я скучала по Вам, — широко улыбнувшись, призналась она.  
От Оби-Вана таких слов не дождёшься. Разве что под воздействием сильного наркотика. Иногда Энакин думал, что придаёт слишком много значения словам, тогда как Оби-Ван, наоборот, чересчур мало. Все свои эмоции (они были там, Энакин знал) Оби-Ван оставлял кипеть внутри себя самого, не желая показывать остальным, и Энакин этого качества у наставника перенять не смог.  
У него и без того отобрали мать и свободу. Они не смогут ещё и отобрать эмоции, заставляя подавлять их в себе или отпускать в Силу.  
— Я тоже по тебе, Шпилька. Но мне нужно идти. Не хочу давать лишних поводов Винду ненавидеть меня — опоздания он терпеть не может.  
Асока закатила глаза.  
— Магистр Винду Вас не ненавидит!  
— Ну-ну, как же. Любит пылко и неистово. — Асока фыркнула. — Свидимся.  
Вопреки сказанному, с места он не двинулся, прекрасно чувствуя, что Асока желает сказать что-то ещё. Сбросив с лица искреннюю улыбку, она с любопытством посмотрела на учителя.  
— Я встретила магистра Оби-Вана.  
— Да?  
— Учитель, он направлялся в залы исцеления. И… довольно странно себя вёл, — не слишком уверенно изрекла Асока. — Что с ним такое?  
Конечно. Если бы Асока не заметила этого, то Энакин смело назвал бы себя плохим учителем. Он мягко опустил ладонь на плечо Асоки и погладил большим пальцем островок её оголённой кожи.  
— Не знаю, можно ли раскрывать тебе все подробности. С Оби-Ваном всё… относительно в порядке.  
— Относительно чего? — поджав губы, спросила Асока, расслабившись под его широкой ладонью.  
— Относительно второй битвы при Джеонозисе, например. Или Джабиима. О, брось. Он не меньше меня в передряги попадает, — усмехнулся Энакин.  
Асока отзеркалила его ухмылку.  
— Не уверена, это Вы от него переняли или он от Вас.  
— Выясним на твоём примере. С Оби-Ваном всё будет хорошо. А ты иди, отдыхай, пока опять не запрягли. — Он бросил взгляд за окно. Время, кажется, близилось к полудню. — И мне нужно идти, пока Винду не сгорел в пламени своей любви ко мне.  
Асока не сдержалась и захихикала. Энакин проводил взглядом её спину, поправил укрывавший его плечи тёмный плащ и продолжил свой путь. Чем сильнее он приближался к Залу Совета, тем больше замедлялся его шаг. Опять чужие взгляды будут терзать плоть, чтобы проникнуть в самую душу, чтобы вырвать зубами лишнюю эмоцию и лишние слова. Острее всего в разум проникал Йода, он был самым опытным, самым безжалостным. Юнлингов и падаванов пугали магистром Винду, но Энакин уже давно понимал, кого в действительно следует опасаться.  
Иногда ругал себя за подобные мысли; по сути, не будь их, ему бы и не пришлось опасаться кого-либо из джедаев вообще. Энакин только порадовался, что, достаточно повзрослев, сумел прочно закрыться от Оби-Вана щитами, кажется, даже немного расстроив его этим, и разрывать их связь оказалось легче, чем думалось.  
Оби-Ван не мог и не сможет увидеть всё то, что творилось внутри него. Оби-Ван никогда и не пытался. Вряд ли будет.  
Он встретил его прямиком у дверей, ведущих в Зал. Оби-Ван, завидев его, весь подобрался, дёрнул уголками губ вверх в приветственной улыбке, но опять — сдержал себя, и выгравировал на лице идеальное, нейтральное выражение.  
— Как ты?  
— Взяли анализы. Результаты будут через некоторое время. О суал-жавабе никто никогда не слышал. Кажется, новое оружие сепаратистов.  
— Плохо, — дёрнул плечами Энакин и положил ладонь на дверь, выжидающе посмотрев на Оби-Вана. — Оповестим Совет об этом?  
Как Энакин и ожидал: Совет выслушивал его с подозрением, желая проникнуть под кожу. Некстати вспомнились падаванские года, но теперь ступить за спину Оби-Вана, прячась от чужих взглядов, он не мог. Энакин зачем-то потянулся к нему в Силе, заставив бывшего учителя вздрогнуть, наткнулся за глухие заслоны и мысленно вздохнул. Чего он ожидал? Примерно в середине обсуждения того, чего смогут добиться сепаратисты благодаря их новому изобретению, Совет вызвонила целительница и явилась в середине Зала мерцающей голограммой ровного, прямого стана.  
— Мы смогли изучить состав так называемого суал-жаваба, взятого из крови магистра Кеноби, — начала она, — в нём нет ничего сверхъестественного: амобарбитал, полибиотики и несколько сильных наркотиков, вроде Чёрной Дыры, которая имеет сильное воздействие на носителей Силы, спайса и других. Однако вместе они дали удивительный эффект спустя всего две-четыре минуты после внутривенного введения. В галактике уже давно используется амобарбитал с примесями, чтобы вынудить человека говорить правду, но это скорее… даёт эффект опьянения, заставляя человека расслабляться и развязывая ему язык. Жаваб же влияет непосредственно на мидихлорианы; чем меньше их у человека, тем меньшее влияние на неё оказывает наркотик.  
— Так вот почему произошёл ряд похищений разных сенаторов: сепаратисты искали того или ту, у кого будет достаточно мидихлорианов в крови, — пробубнил себе под нос Оби-Ван, пригладив бороду.  
Энакин нетерпеливо спросил:  
— Что насчёт антидота?  
Целительница медленно моргнула и спокойно продолжила:  
— Мы работаем над этим, но, так как у нас почти нет исходного материала, понадобится время. Уверяю, беспокоиться не о чем: вскоре наркотик и сам покинет кровь магистра Кеноби.  
— Как скоро?  
Целительница сцепила руки в замок. Оби-Ван послал Энакинку взгляд, безмолвно прося умерить пыл.  
— Мы не знаем точно. Но, если судить по тому, что в составе содержится Чёрная Дыра, то суал-жаваб полностью выведется из крови магистра Кеноби в течение пятнадцати-двадцати стандартных дней. Максимум.  
— Печально, — сказал Оби-Ван и прикусил губу. — Благодарим за информацию.  
Целительница слегка кивнула головой, попрощалась и исчезла из Зала Совета. Энакин неосознанно спрятал руки в рукавах, повторяя за учителем, бессмысленно посмотрев за окно.  
— По возможности, — закаркал вдруг Йода, и Энакин перевёл на него тяжёлый взгляд, — отстраним мы Вас от миссий, магистр Кеноби. Дождёмся мы, пока не выведется полностью наркотик из крови Вашей.  
— Как бы ни хотелось признавать, это мудрое решение.  
Энакин ступил за порог Зала Совета и с облегчением сбросил с себя пелену чужих ястребиных взглядов. Они с Оби-Ваном синхронно отошли от дверей на пару метров и синхронно же замерли на месте, не смотря друг на друга. Энакину не нужно было тянуться через связь, которая даже не существовала ныне, чтобы понять, что бывший учитель слегка разочарован и растерян. Вскоре он отпустит эти эмоции в Силу, а, пока он этого не сделал, Энакин решил не упускать шанс.  
— Я думаю, мы пришли к соглашению, что скучали друг по другу, — бросил он в тишину между ними.  
Оби-Ван изогнул правую бровь.  
— Не вынуждай меня, Энакин…  
— Да брось, Оби-Ван, когда нам ещё выпадет шанс выпить и поговорить по душам?  
Оби-Ван хмыкнул.  
— Говорить по душам буду я, а ты будешь откладывать всё это в памяти. Память у тебя долгая.  
Энакин сдержался и не закатил глаза, за что в данный момент был очень горд собой.  
— Выкинь из головы мысль, что я буду что-либо когда-либо использовать против тебя. Встретимся вечером? Пожалуйста, Оби-Ван.  
Тот внимательно поглядел на него. Морщинку между его бровей хотелось разгладить пальцами.  
Он вздохнул:  
— Никогда не мог отказать тебе, когда ты так на меня смотришь.  
И несколько смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
Энакин улыбнулся во все тридцать два на прощание и направился прочь, нащупывая присутствие Асоки через их связь. «Любовь» к медитациям она явно переняла от Энакина, и поэтому он понял, что вместо единения с Силой его ученица сейчас просто видела десятый сон. До вечера оставалось ещё много времени: Энакин успеет вытащить её в тренировочный зал.  
Ладони горели от предвкушения.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван, судя по всему, слишком поздно понял, куда его ведут. Энакин не сдержал улыбки, когда лицо бывшего учителя вытянулось, он посмотрел на Энакина взглядом несчастным и убийственным одновременно, и всем телом дёрнулся назад.  
— Поздно, — оскалился Энакин.  
Над их головами мелькнула неоновым светом вывеска «Здоровый хер», рядом с которой была изображена фигура танцующей тви’лечки и почему-то две пальмы, которые на Корусанте вообще не росли.  
Энакин отмахнулся от протестов Оби-Вана.  
— Не зря же ты снял с себя джедайскую робу и надел гражданское. Чуял всё.  
— Когда ты замышляешь что-то, это всегда не к добру. Просто не хочу осквернять доброе имя Ордена.  
— Пошли, оскверним сегодня что-нибудь другое.  
Продолжая выслушивать недовольные речи Оби-Вана, он вцепился в широкий рукав бывшего учителя и уверенно потащил его за собой. Знакомый дроид, роющийся в мусорном баке неподалёку, дружелюбно просвистел приветствие Энакину, и тот помахал ему ладонью. Курящий у входа бесалиск протянул одну из свободных рук Энакину для рукопожатия, попутно интересуясь, как у него дела.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь постоянный клиент, — недовольно пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
Энакин закатил глаза.  
— Не то чтобы постоянный… Но я люблю это место. Здесь всем действительно плевать, кто ты, будь ты хоть гранд-мастером Ордена джедаев. Как будто они не слышали про Героя Без Страха и Переговорщика; какой смысл снимать с себя джедайские робы, если нас и без того знают по всей Галактике? Куда не сунься — везде таращатся. А здесь, — повторил, — всем плевать. — Толкнул дверь внутрь. — К тому же тут можно делать ставки на гонки в мусорных шахтах.  
— Да, я помню, как застал тебя здесь за этим, когда тебе было лет пятнадцать. Не в первый раз. Никому в жизни так не хотелось надавать подзатыльников, как тебе в тот момент, — сказал Оби-Ван, следуя за ним.  
Энакин хмыкнул.  
— Не надавал же. У тебя воистину исполинское терпение.  
Все столики были заняты. Пока Энакин осматривался вокруг, Оби-Ван вежливо попросил освободить один у занявших его посетителей. Когда вежливость не сработала, он устало махнул рукой, и двое викуэев, оставив на столике заполненную пепельницу и пустые бутылки, послушно поднялись и направились к выходу. Энакин фыркнул, проводив их взглядом.  
— Чего тебе взять?  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Ему явно всё это было очень не по душе, но Энакина это не особо печалило — на трезвую голову ему и самому здесь было не шибко-то комфортно. Терпение и время, мысленно проговорил он слова Оби-Вана, которые тот повторял ему особенно часто. Только вот вряд ли он думал, что его несносный падаван использует их в таком моменте.  
— А что посоветуешь?  
— Ты про выпивку или про… — Он многозначительно указал на заинтересованно смотрящую на них симпатичную девушку, поигрывающую с наполовину полным стаканом.  
У Оби-Вана дёрнулась верхняя губа.  
— Про выпивку. Энакин, ты…  
— Невыносимый мерзавец, да-да. Возьму нам пиво пока.  
Когда он подошёл к барной стойке, выжидая своей очереди, наблюдающая за ними раннее девушка отставила свой стакан и подсела ближе. Энакин улыбнулся ей своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Где-то невдалеке началась потасовка, и бармен гаркнул, чтобы драчуны выметались из бара, пока он полицию не вызвал.  
Будто у полиции были какие-то полномочия в этом Силой забытом месте.  
Взяв пива, Энакин, подумав, сказал бармену, что оплатит следующий заказ этой девушки. Та легко рассмеялась, поддавшись ближе.  
— Ты или твой друг? — спросила она, очаровательно склонив голову.  
— А кто больше нравится? — усмехнулся Энакин.  
— Не думаю, что это имеет значение, — оскалилась девушка и заказала какой-то ядрёный коктейль. Энакин, кажется, выпивал его однажды и больше повторять это не решался, поэтому невольно проникся уважением к этой девушке и её стойкому организму. — Твоему другу я явно не нравлюсь.  
— Как ты можешь не нравиться, глупости, — проворковал Энакин.  
Девушка опять рассмеялась, раскрасневшаяся, и положила ладонь на живую руку Энакина, ногтем царапая особо крупную вену на ней.  
— Это на тебя он смотрит так, будто сейчас либо убьёт тебя, либо разложит прямо на том грязном столе, — чуть ли не шёпотом сообщила она, приблизившись к лицу Энакина. Тот вдохнул аромат её сладких духов и алкоголя, но подавил желание, напомнив себе, что сегодня явился сюда не для этого.  
— Убьёт. Прямо на этом грязном столе, милая, — заверил её Энакин, отлипнув наконец от барной стойки. — Я слишком хорошо его знаю.  
Девушка хихикнула ещё раз и приняла от бармена свой коктейль. Энакин бросил напоследок на неё задумчивый взгляд и вернулся к неожиданно мрачному Оби-Вану. Тот молча принял из его рук открытую бутылку пива, но лишь поставил её рядом.  
— И как её зовут? — наконец спросил он, когда Энакин сделал крупный глоток из своей.  
— Понятия не имею, — простодушно ответил Энакин.  
Он посмотрел на напряжённое лицо Оби-Вана: слишком напряжённое для кантины. Хотелось вздохнуть и схватить его за плечи, тормоша, но Энакин понимал, что такой способ с учителем не сработает. Он настойчиво подкатил к нему свою бутылку пива, и та с громким звоном столкнулась с бутылкой учителя. Тот слегка вздрогнул.  
— Ты ревнуешь что ли, Оби-Ван? — пошутил он.  
Пальцы Оби-Вана сомкнулись вокруг бутылки Энакина, он сказал:  
— Да.  
И присосался к горлышку.  
Энакин, приподняв брови, проследил, как дёргается кадык учителя, когда тот глотает, и опустил подбородок на кулак согнутой в локте руки, продолжая наблюдать за учителем. Тот отстранился от горлышка и пальцами протёр бороду. Его щёки покраснели, но до алкогольного опьянения ему было далеко.  
И гневным Оби-Ван не выглядел.  
Значит, смущение. Энакин выдохнул через нос, позабавленный.  
— Не по-джедайски. Тебе не стоит волноваться. Сегодня я весь твой, учитель, — весело сказал он и вернул себе свою заметно опустевшую бутылку. — Но, если хочешь, можем найти тебе кого-нибудь…  
— Не хочу.  
— Да ты весь как на иголках каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу. Рука не помогает в достаточной мере справиться со стрессом? Неужели не хочешь расслабиться?  
Оби-Ван сделал ещё один крупный глоток. Видимо, изначально глупая идея надраться теперь показалась ему вполне ничего; ещё бы, от таких видов, как здесь, надраться хотелось всем, надолго и основательно. Отодвинув от себя бутылку, Оби-Ван положил на стол локти и поддался вперёд, внимательно глядя в лицо Энакина.  
— Я хочу расслабиться, — медленно проговорил он. — Хочу, чтобы меня нагнули посильнее, засадили до искр в глазах и трахали, пока не забуду своё имя.  
На мгновение между ними повисла тишина. Энакин бы посмеялся над тем, как вытягивается от ужаса лицо Оби-Вана, если бы сам не был так ошарашен. Кашлянув, он взял себя в руки и поднял ладонь к лицу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, но смешинки в его глазах всё равно было хорошо видно.  
— Это мы можем тебе устроить! Знаю я одного парня…  
Оби-Ван чуть ли не застонал. Он откинулся на невысокую спинку стула, зарылся пальцами в волосы, скрывая от него своё лицо, и пробубнил что-то едва слышно. Энакин заинтересованно наклонился к нему через столик.  
— Чего-чего?  
— Я не хочу «одного парня», — убрав руки от лица несчастно сказал Оби-Ван. — Я хочу тебя.  
В этот раз Оби-Ван не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни пристыженным, только уставшим и смирившимся. Энакин резко дёрнулся назад, уставившись на учителя широко распахнутыми глазами. Кто-то за его спиной громко разбил стакан, и началась очередная потасовка. Тепло в воздухе вокруг них превращалось в липкий жар, и Энакин ощутил, как по его спине под простыми одеждами текут капельки пота, исчезая на пояснице. Оби-Ван смотрел на него внимательно и выжидающе, но без особой надежды. Энакин провёл языком по резко пересохшим губам и, так не найдя слов, почти на автомате сжал пальцы механической руки вокруг своей бутылки пива. Оби-Ван громко вздохнул.  
— В каком смысле хочешь? — наконец спросил Энакин.  
У Оби-Вана опять дёрнулась верхняя губа — даже через усы было видно.  
— Очевидно, в физическом.  
— Но как?.. — вырвалось у Энакина, и в следующее же мгновение он понял, что это было большой ошибкой.  
Оби-Ван стукнул бутылкой пива о столешницу, на секунду привлекая к ним нежелательное внимание сидевших по соседству людей. Энакин никогда не думал, что будет жалеть о том, что маска равнодушия и нейтральной вежливости спадёт с лица учителя.  
— Честно говоря, без разницы, — наконец выдохнул Оби-Ван. — Иногда хочу заставить тебя опуститься передо мной, чтобы ты смотрел в мои глаза, пока будешь мне отсасывать. Иногда хочу, чтобы ты поставил меня на колени и локти и взял сзади, горячо дыша в затылок. Иногда хочу прислонить тебя к стене и вдалбливать в неё, пока ты не станешь повторять моё имя, как мантру.  
Энакин опять повёл языком по губам без особой на то надобности. Оби-Ван скользил тёмным взглядом по всему его лицу, бегая им от слипшихся от пота на лбу волос до напрягшейся челюсти. Энакин силой протолкнул ком вязкой слюны дальше по горлу.  
— Чего ещё я не знаю? — спросил он хрипло, только сейчас осознав, что Оби-Ван тоже поддался к нему навстречу и теперь их лица находились так близко друг к другу, что Энакин мог разглядеть, как расширены были зрачки его учителя, скрывая за собой почти всю серую зелень его глаз.  
И тогда лицо учителя исказила непонятная эмоция, напомнившая Энакину уязвимое чувство боли, которое Оби-Ван показывал, только когда действительно был сильно ранен. На секунду сердце в груди замерло, а потом забилось так быстро, что Энакину казалось: все вокруг его слышат.  
— Что я люблю тебя, — очень тихо ответил Оби-Ван; ему словно сложно было сопротивляться этим словам.  
Они показались и Энакину такими естественными и правильными, что он едва не щёлкнул в ответ: конечно, учитель, я тоже тебя люблю. Но в следующее же мгновение до него дошёл смысл сказанного, а когда он сопоставил его с ранними словами учителями, то ощутил огромную, пустую наледь в груди. Если бы они сохранили их ученическую связь, то Энакин бы прямо сейчас схлопнулся на месте. Он потёр подбородок, опустив голову и на секунду убежав от проницательного взгляда учителя, прежде чем снова встретиться с ним.  
— Мне жаль это слышать, — проговорил он наконец, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Я… я вернусь в Храм. Ты был прав. Отправляться сюда было не лучшей моей затеей.  
Он поднялся на пошатывающиеся ноги и отправился к выходу, до самой двери ощущая спиной взгляд Оби-Вана.  
* * *  
Утром Энакин ожидал проснуться с болью в голове, тошнотой и слабостью; то есть, со всеми привычными радостями похмелья. Энакин открыл газа и уставился на ровный, белый потолок над собой. Мысли в голове были чёткими и ясными, тело не болело, и тогда он вспомнил, что так и не смог напиться вчера.  
Тихо застонав, Энакин перекатился на живот, пряча лицо в подушке. За дверью негромко возилась Асока. Если даже она умудрилась встать раньше него, то Энакин боялся представить, который сейчас был час. Он поднял голову и наткнулся на лежащий неподалёку голоком, и рука помимо воли потянулась к нему, чтобы воззвать к Оби-Вану и выпытать у него: ты же ошибся? Сказал неправду? Не то имел в виду?  
Энакин прокрутил в памяти события вчерашнего дня так идеально, будто смотрел голофильм, и понял, что ошибиться тут никак было нельзя.  
Сказать неправду — тоже.  
И уже тем более иметь в виду что-то другое.  
Занятно. Раньше разговоры и редкие медитации с учителем приносили с собой ощущение бесконечного спокойствия и гармонии. Теперь в голове Энакина творился такой раздрай, что ему за самого себя стало страшно. Интересно, как себя чувствует Оби-Ван.  
Как он чувствовал себя каждый день, смотря на Энакина и душа в себе свои эмоции и порывы?  
Энакин выбросил эту мысль из головы; ей там быть не положено. Чёрные слои одежды легли на его тело живящей прохладой. Он прицепил к запястью комлинк, задумчиво огладив его, запрыгнул в сапоги и вышел из своей комнаты, приветствуя Асоку.  
— Чай? Каф? — улыбнулась Асока.  
— Каф, — зевнул Энакин, мельком глянув в зеркало и поджав губы. Видок, конечно, у него был тот ещё. Попытка пригладить пальцами непослушные волны волос не принесла почти никакого результата.  
— Кафа нет. Будете чай, — безапелляционно заявила Асока. Энакин хмыкнул и сел за стол, принимая от ученицы горячую дымящуюся кружку. — Буквально десять минут назад заходил магистр Оби-Ван…  
Чувствуя затянувшийся в животе узел, Энакин осторожно поставил кружку на стол и постучал по его поверхности пальцами. Осторожно поймал взгляд ученицы и выжидающе приподнял брови.  
— Я сказала, что Вы ещё спите, он ответил, мол, ничего серьёзного, не надо Вас беспокоить, и ушёл, я даже слова вставить не успела, — продолжила она, прислонившись бедром к тумбочке. — Я ощущаю Ваше беспокойство в Силе, учитель. Что-то произошло? Это связано с тем новым наркотиком сепаратистов?  
— Ты слышала?  
— Про него всех с утра оповестили и просили быть осторожными. Магистр Оби-Ван сказал Вам что-то… — Она замялась, не зная, как бы выразиться поделикатнее и поточнее. — Не то?  
Энакин посмотрел на плавающие в кружке тёмные круги чая.  
— Сколько себя помню, Оби-Ван никогда ничего не говорил мне, — опустив голову, начал он. — То есть, конечно, говорил многое, то отчитывал постоянно, то начинал рассказывать про живую Силу и её волю и историю Ордена. Но не говорил того, чего я всегда от него ждал. Теперь, когда мне от Оби-Вана уже ничего не нужно, он сказал то, что я так долго добивался от него в детстве и в падаванские годы.  
Энакин жаждал любви Оби-Вана, когда его покинули нежные руки матери и тёплые взгляды Квай-Гона. Энакин хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван заменил ему отца, которым так и не успел стать Квай-Гон, но Оби-Ван, хоть и относился к Энакину с уважением и заботой, никогда не переступал линию, оставаясь по большей части отдалённым от своего ученика. Не равнодушным, конечно — в его словах сквозило беспокойство о своём падаване, но в их отношениях не было тепла… Не было любви. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Энакину все эти годы. Когда он перешагнул порог восемнадцатилетия, Оби-Ван ещё сильнее стал отчуждаться от него.  
Скажи Оби-Ван хотя бы раз, что любит его… Энакин вздохнул и уронил лицо в ладони. В Оби-Ване всегда было так много эмоций, которые он никуда не направлял. Неужели его это не терзало столько лет?  
Асока встала рядом с ним и осторожно взяла его запястья в свои руки. Её широко раскрытые глаза смотрели в самую душу; Энакин был уверен, что этому она научилась от Оби-Вана.  
— У меня никогда не было сомнений в том, как сильно он дорожит Вами, — быстро проговорила она, поняв и недопоняв своего учителя одновременно. — Иногда мне кажется, что Вы слишком много значения придаёте словам. Всё, что хотел сказать Вам Оби-Ван, — в его поступках. Для него они значат больше, чем фразы, — добавила она, и голос её потихоньку затихал на последних предложениях, словно она то ли сомневалась в сказанном, то ли не знала, есть ли у неё право произносить это.  
Энакин слегка улыбнулся и потрепал ученицу по щеке. Та послала ему улыбку в ответ и отстранилась, выпуская другую его руку из своей хватки.  
Он всегда хотел услышать от Оби-Вана те слова, но никогда не думал, что будет жалеть о том, что тот сказал их.  
В тишине они прикончили свой завтрак, и Энакин предложил Асоке совместную медитацию. Та изогнула правую бровь (опять нахваталась у Оби-Вана!), но никак не прокомментировала странный порыв своего учителя, лишь молча кивнула головой. Стоило им сесть друг напротив друга, едва ли не прикасаясь коленями, как затрезвонил личный комлинк Энакина. Тот слегка раздражённо выдохнул, принял вызов, и в уши пробрался ровный, глубокий голос магистра Винду, вызывающего его с Асокой в Совет. И дня не прошло, как их отправляют на очередную миссию.  
Оби-Ван сидел на своём привычном месте, упорно избегая взгляда Энакина. На лице его вновь красовалось абсолютно нейтральное выражение, и Энакин помимо воли сцепил зубы: не приснилось же ему всё это? Он потянулся к бывшему учителю и наткнулся на высокие щиты. Опять. Возможно, это была вина самого Энакина, ведь именно он тогда был тем, кто полностью в один момент закрылся от учителя и сразу же оборвал с ним связь, избавившись от падаванской косички.  
Недопониманий, оказывается, между ними было больше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить.  
Так и не сумев встретить взгляд Оби-Вана, Энакин перевёл его на магистра Винду, внимательно слушая о том, что ему нужно немедленно вылетать с Корусанта, чтобы с пятьсот первым помочь генералу Секуре на фронте. Перед тем, как выйти из Зала Совета, Энакин обернулся.  
Оби-Ван смотрел на него тёмным нечитаемым взглядом.  
Сражение позволило ему не свихнуться — не утонуть в своих мыслях. Энакин размахивал мечом яростнее обычного, за что получил пару едких замечаний от Эйлы и настороженных взглядов от Асоки. Они пробили осаду и освободили взятую в блокадное кольцо планету за какую-то неделю без особых потерь — такой хороший исход редко случался за последнее время. Эйла потом сразу же отправилась на подмогу к магистру Фисто, а Энакин с Асокой вернулись на Корусант.  
— Всего неделя и мы снова дома. Какая редкость! — хмыкнула Асока, когда он пошли на посадку.  
Устно отчитываясь перед Советом, Энакин заметил пустующее место Оби-Вана: ни его самого, ни хотя бы его голограммы. Когда Винду отпустил их, и Асока уже направилась к дверям, Энакин спросил:  
— Могу я узнать, чем вызвано отсутствие магистра Кеноби?  
— На переговоры в Среднее Кольцо отправился он, — ответил магистр Йода.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
— Наркотик покинул его кровь? — Йода покачал головой, и Энакин не сдержался: — Опасно для него самого и для Республики отправлять его в таком состоянии на задания! Вы и сами это прекрасно должны понимать!  
Ему показалось, что по всему Залу Совета прошёлся множественный синхронный вздох: опять ты начинаешь, Скайуокер. Спиной он почувствовал на себе взволнованный взгляд Асоки, но продолжал требовательно смотреть прямо в глаза Йоде. Тот наконец спокойно ответил:  
— С нашей стороны магистра Кеноби именно потребовали — бывал он там с миссией уже и хорошо знаком с королевой. Важна эта планета для Республики, и потому не могли мы откладывать переговоры.  
Энакин открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но ему не дал магистр Винду:  
— Опасения бессмысленны, Скайуокер. Ты не в праве оспаривать решения Совета по этим вопросам. Теперь вы оба свободны, — с нажимом проговорил он.  
Энакин ещё раз посмотрел на пустующее место Оби-Вана, прежде чем резко развернуться, махнув плащом, и покинуть Зал Совета. Асока молча следовала за ним бесшумной тенью, пока они не дошли до их совместных покоев. Энакин положил ладонь на дверь, но замер, так и не сдвинув её в сторону.  
— Учитель?..  
— Всё хорошо, Шпилька. Отдыхай. Я скоро буду.  
Канцлер Палпатин, заслышав о его присутствии, милостиво отложил свои дела и погнал из кабинета всех присутствующих. Энакин почувствовал себя неловко из-за этого, но отступать теперь уже было поздно. Он сел на стул напротив Палпатина и отказался от предложения перекусить или выпить что-нибудь, расслабляясь под этими добрыми взглядами и улыбками канцлера.  
Палпатин терпеливо выслушал его, почти не перебивая, а, когда Энакин закончил, недоумённо приподнял брови.  
— Ты всегда беспокоился о своём бывшем учителе, я это помню, но задание, на которое его отправили, не кажется мне чем-то ужасным. Что в этот раз может пойти не так?  
Энакин поколебался мгновение, прежде чем решился: кому ещё доверять, если не верховному канцлеру? Он слегка понизил голос и сказал:  
— Сепаратисты изобрели новый наркотик, заставляющий говорить правду. Оби-Ван случайно попал под его воздействие и до сих пор под ним находится. Кто знает, что с ним может произойти.  
Палпатин задумчиво отвёл взгляд.  
Ожидаемого облегчения беседа с верховным канцлером Энакину не принесла, но вина тут скорее всего была из-за всей этой ситуации. Каждое слово Оби-Вана, произнесённое тем вечером, звенело на повторе в его голове всякий раз, когда остальные мысли затихали. Энакин думал о том, чтобы снять напряжение выпивкой или близостью с кем-нибудь, но сами эти идеи не вызвали у него ничего, кроме тошноты. Он ощутил в себе дикое желание поговорить с Оби-Ваном прямо сейчас. Обо всём, что произошло. Хотел опять услышать эти слова, но не выдрать из него клешнями. Хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван произнёс их по своей воле. Энакин пытался выйти с ним на связь несколько раз, но сигнал не шёл.  
Асока… медитировала, когда он вернулся в их покои. С ними тремя определённо в последнее время всё не так, хмыкнув, подумал Энакин. Он сбросил плащ, кинул световой меч на столик и сел напротив ученицы. Та поприветствовала его, не поднимая век.  
— Волнение твоё в Силе чувствую я, юный Скайуокер, — сказала, и Энакин, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул. Припомнив манеру речи Оби-Вана, он ответил:  
— Падаван, таким образом ты выказываешь неуважение к Совету.  
Асока открыла глаза, и, хотя на её лице было написано беспокойство, она весело улыбнулась.  
Они медитировали несколько часов, и только благодаря Асоке Энакин наконец смог достигнуть какого-никакого успокоения. На секунду ему стало стыдно: вначале его учитель, как мог, пытался умерить его пыл, теперь — падаван. Асока, словно прочитав его мысли, положила ладонь на его руку и огладила мозолистыми подушечками пальцев его костяшки. Энакин так и не смог выпустить эмоции в Силу, но ощутил себя лучше после медитации. Он только собрался сказать об этом Асоке, как голоком сообщил о том, что на него поступает вызов. Энакин переглянулся с Асокой и принял его.  
Когда он увидел мерцающую голубым фигуру Оби-Вана, сердце пропустило удар.  
— Здравствуй, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван тепло. Слегка повернув голову, он улыбнулся. — Асока.  
— Оби-Ван… — пробормотал Энакин и больше ничего не смог сказать. Оби-Ван приподнял правую бровь и улыбнулся ещё шире, ожидая дальнейших слов. — Я, эм, пытался выйти с тобой на связь…  
— Да, я видел. Как только заметил, сразу же решил связаться с тобой. — Он вздохнул и продолжил, не дав заговорить ни Энакину, ни Асоке: — Я понимаю, что ты… что вы оба волнуетесь из-за моего состояния, но, уверяю, всё прошло гладко. Я вылетаю на Корусант и буду там к утру.  
Энакин прикусил губу.  
— Нам нужно будет поговорить.  
— Нам нужно будет поговорить, — эхом отозвался Оби-Ван. — Энакин, я… — он потёр переносицу. — Хорошо. Мы обязательно поговорим. Постарайся дожить до утра.  
Энакин растянул губы в усмешке, почувствовав, как с души спал камень.  
— Это ты там не вляпайся в неприятности. А то опять придётся тебя спасать.  
Оби-Ван был всего лишь небольшой полупрозрачной голограммой, находящейся где-то далёко, в другой системе, но Энакин даже так ощутил исходящее от него тепло и помимо воли огладил большим пальцем голоком.  
— Не вляпаюсь, — пообещал он сердечно.  
Энакин заметил вновь растянувшиеся в улыбке губы учителя, прежде чем голограмма исчезла. Они с Асокой просидели в молчании несколько десятков секунд, прежде чем она сказала:  
— Вас двоих нельзя разлучать, — хмыкнула. — Иначе всем вокруг мозг вынесете от волнения друг за друга. Не в первый раз уже.  
Энакин скосил на неё взгляд.  
— Асока, у тебя случайно нет никаких важных падаванских дел? Прямо сейчас?  
— Это каких же? Угнать спидер, записаться на нелегальные гонки или сложить зверя о двух спинах с другим падаваном и попасться за этим делом магистру Винду?  
Энакин почувствовал, как жар коснулся его щёк и скул.  
— Тебе обо всём этом Оби-Ван рассказал? — выдавил он, ощущая себя преданным.  
Асока хихикнула.  
— Нет, учитель, просто о Вас до сих пор в Храме легенды ходят.  
Этой ночью Энакин спал спокойно, зато проснулся от вызова по комлинку ранним утром. Энакин знал — это не к добру. Только благодаря Асоке перед самым выходом он заметил, что надел верхнюю одежду не той стороной, выругался и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Асока кашлянула.  
— Вы думаете, что это связано…  
— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Энакин.  
Правда, в следующее же мгновение ему стало стыдно за свою грубость, и он послал волну извинения через их связь.  
— А Вы… — Асока запнулась. Энакин глянул на себя в зеркало и направился к двери. — Вы не чувствуете, что с ним? Ну, через связь? Я вот, например, сразу ощущаю, если с Вами что-то не так.  
Энакин замер на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить свой путь к Залу Совета.  
— Мы разорвали нашу ученическую связь сразу, стоило мне стать рыцарем. Я чувствую Оби-Вана в Силе только в общем и целом, когда он неподалёку. — Энакин мотнул головой. Хотел добавить ещё кое-что, но не решился.  
Асока смолчала.  
В Зале Совета их выжидали только магистры Йода и Винду. Помимо воли Энакин вспомнил их с Оби-Ваном недавний диалог об отношениях этих двоих и ощутил, как на мгновение разлилось в груди тепло от воспоминаний о таких лёгких беседах с Оби-Ваном. Он поприветствовал магистров кивком головы и сцепил зубы, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего.  
На это у него ушли все силы. Как он и предполагал: на «Переговорщика» напали, перебили почти всех клонов на борту, а от генерала Кеноби не осталось никаких следов. Скорее всего, взят в плен. Энакин чувствовал, как Асока посылает ему волны успокоения через связь, как некогда делал Оби-Ван, пока Энакин не закрылся от него.  
Почему-то сейчас как никогда он жалел о том, что так отдалился от и без того далёкого бывшего учителя.  
— Я вылетаю с Корусанта прямо сейчас же, — выдавил наконец Энакин, и это были его первые слова с той поры, как он ступил за порог.  
Магистр Винду поджал губы.  
— Куда, Скайуокер? — процедил он. — У нас нет никакой информации о том, куда мог деться магистр Кеноби. Нужно выждать, пока не появятся новые зацепки.  
— Волнение твоё в Силе чувствую я, юный Скайуокер, — проговорил магистр Йода, повторяя ранние слова Асоки. Вот только теперь смеяться над ними совсем не хотелось. — Потому и решил сказать об этом.  
— Никакой, — резко добавил Винду, — самодеятельности.  
Оби-Ван учил ещё когда-то маленького Эни мысленно вести счёт, чтобы притупить чувство гнева. Иногда это срабатывало, чаще — нет, и Энакин видел, как разочаровывал своего учителя всё сильнее с каждой своей новой вспышкой ярости. Временами ему казалось, что он не приносил учителю ничего, кроме разочарования, как бы ни старался, хотя, став рыцарем, понял, что это было не так. Но тогда уже было поздно — они с Оби-Ваном достаточно отдалились друг от друга, чтобы не ворошить прошлое и не сыпать соль на раны.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Энакин не только не разочаровывал Оби-Вана, но и…  
Он вспомнил его взгляд в кантине, когда Оби-Ван говорил, что любит его. Его уязвлённое выражение лица, такое открытое, болезненно-искреннее. Вспомнил, что видел это выражение часто, с самого детства, так часто, что почти не обращал внимания, не придавая никакого значения.  
Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.  
Пять.  
— Как скажете, магистры. Это всё? — Своим ответом он, кажется, удивил даже непривычно тихую Асоку.  
— Пока да. Мы сообщим, если появятся какие-либо новости о пропаже магистра Кеноби.  
— Благодарю, — слегка поклонился Энакин и покинул Зал Совета, провожаемый в спину двумя пронзительными взглядами.  
Энакин понимал, почему его после этого решили держать на Корусанте в разгар войны: магистры не без оснований полагали, что, окажись Энакин подальше от их глаз, сразу же сорвётся на помощь своему бывшему учителю и поставит и его, и себя под угрозу. Вестей об Оби-Ване никаких не поступало, да ещё и Асоку, которая, как могла, держала Энакина в узде, отправили на передовую с магистром Пло Куном.  
В один день Энакин случайно проходил мимо Сената и спас Падме от покушения. Тоже случайно, конечно же. Давно он так близко не видел Падме, не разговаривал с ней, казалось, вообще тысячу лет. Она вежливо отблагодарила «рыцаря Скайуокера» за помощь, внимательно вгляделась в его лицо и неожиданно выдала:  
— Ты сам не свой. Что-то с Оби-Ваном?  
Энакин едва не застонал.  
— У меня что, всё на лбу написано?  
Падме мягко улыбнулась, и Энакин с лёгкой, далёкой грустью вспомнил о том времени, что они провели на Набу. Его чувства к Падме давно выцвели и померкли, но каждый раз, смотря на неё, он ощущал отзвуки слабой печали.  
Вернувшись в Храм, Энакин честно пытался помедитировать. Асока светилась далёкой звёздочкой, яркой и пламенеющей. Энакин бессмысленно попытался нащупать Оби-Вана в беспокойных круговоротах Силы, танцующих по всей Галактике, но, ожидаемо, ничего не нашёл. Энакин упал на спину и закрыл глаза. Вспомнил, как, вернувшись с первой сольной миссии, будучи уже рыцарем джедаем, попытался сесть и помедитировать.  
— Не выходит? — услышал тогда голос, открыл глаза и увидел улыбающееся лицо учителя… бывшего учителя.  
Как Оби-Ван умудрился найти его в зелёных лабиринтах из кустов и деревьев Зала тысячи фонтанов без их связи — оставалось загадкой. Энакин неопределённо мотнул головой, провёл взмокшей ладонью по медленно отрастающим после нелепой падаванской стрижки волосам и опять закрыл глаза.  
Он не увидел, но почувствовал, как Оби-Ван садится напротив него на траву, зеркаля его позу. Энакин хотел бы ощетиниться, прогнать Оби-Вана, показать, какой он независимый и самостоятельный, но вместо этого, почему-то, лишь опустил ментальные щиты и потянулся к Оби-Вану. Несмотря на отсутствие теперь их связи, они легко нашли друг друга в Силе, и Оби-Ван направил его по верному пути, его присутствие внутри разума Энакина было плавным и успокаивающим. Слабое тепло, исходящее от потухающего костра, в которые давно никто не подбрасывал дров; плавные волны пенистой морской воды, прогревшиеся к концу дня под солнцем.  
Когда Энакин открыл глаза в тот раз, Оби-Вана рядом уже не было. С тех пор они больше не занимались совместной медитацией.  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Энакин поднялся на ноги, накинул на плечи плащ, залез в сапоги и направился к выходу. Стояла глубокая ночь, но Корусант бодрствовал, хотя в Храме было тихо, темно и спокойно. Район нужного ему нижнего уровня освещался неоновыми вывесками, и взгляд наткнулся на знакомую фигуру тви’лечки и две пальмы. Энакин зашёл в кантину, сбрасывая с головы капюшон, и направился сразу к барной стойке.  
— И снова здравствуй, — услышал он знакомый голос.  
Повернув голову, Энакин увидел ту самую девушку, которой в прошлый раз покупал здесь коктейль. Она смотрела на него с интересом, в руках вновь сжимая стакан чего-то спиртного. Светлые волосы с рыжим отливом, в отличие от предыдущей их встречи, теперь свободно лежали на плечах, а зрачки были расширены — явно принимала что-то покрепче обычного алкоголя.  
— А где твой друг? — спросила она, встав рядом.  
Энакин заказал у бармена выпивку и повернулся к ней всем телом.  
— Так всё-таки он тебе понравился больше? — улыбнулся Энакин. Девушка захихикала.  
— Ты понравился мне не меньше, дорогой. И раз уж с твоим другом у тебя не срослось…  
Они закончили в переулке неподалёку, и Энакина мало заботила мысль о сохранении славного имени Ордена, когда он прижимал к стене податливое горячее тело и целовал девушку в раскрытые губы. Внизу живота осело приятное чувство, ещё не возбуждение, но предвкушение. Он сжал в ладони грудь девушки, опустился поцелуями ниже по шее и слегка прикусил ключицу. Девушка охнула и выгнулась ему навстречу.  
Энакину было хорошо. Хорошо…  
Тёплое чувство внутри живота резко превратилось в раскалённый прут, который скрутился в тугой узел. Энакин сдавленно выдохнул и, уткнувшись носом в шею девушки, промычал что-то себе под нос.  
— Чего-чего? Кто такой Оби-Ван? — прошептала она, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы.  
— Я не могу, — пробормотал Энакин, всё ещё не отстранившись. — Прости.  
Пальцы в его волосах замерли.  
— Что случилось, милый? — спросила девушка, беря его лицо в ладони и заставляя поднять голову. — Ты в порядке?  
Энакин выпрямился и столкнулся с ней лбами, закрыв глаза и вдыхая запах алкоголя и сладких духов.  
Оби-Ван пах совсем не так. Его одеколон был резким и крепким, а спиртное он принимал настолько редко, что Энакин почти не помнил его пьяным. А ещё от него всегда пахло потом, особенно после тренировок и сражений, и иногда кровью. Железом. Космосом. Когда-то это были запахи дома для Энакина.  
— Нет, я не в порядке, — признался Энакин, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на щеке девушки и покинул её.  
Стоило ему вернуться в Храм, как его сразу же вызвали в Зал Совета. Мало беспокоясь о своём нынешнем виде и состоянии, Энакин побежал туда по тёмным, пустующим в ночной час коридорам, толкнул двери внутрь и напоролся на безжалостный взгляд магистра Винду.  
— Новости хорошие, — сказал Йода.  
— Магистр Кеноби жив, но держится в заложниках на «Незримой длани» у Гривуса, — добавил Винду, и Энакин почувствовал острую необходимость прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть.  
* * *  
В его оправдания ни один член Совета не поверил ни на йоту.  
Это начинало выходить из-под контроля. Энакин понял, если бы Асока или Рекс недоверчиво изогнули бровь на его фразу «Конечно, я волнуюсь, но лишь потому, что Оби-Ван сейчас находится под действием наркотика и может поставить Орден под удар», но, когда на это заявление магистр Ти тихо фыркнула, Йода промычал что-то себе под нос, Кит Фисто отвёл взгляд, а магистр Винду ещё сильнее нахмурил брови, Энакин сдался и решил не придуриваться: да, он волнуется за Оби-Вана.  
Удивительно, что, даже осознав это, Совет решения не изменил и оставил его ответственным за операцию.  
Флагман Гривуса расположился недалеко от одной из дружественных сепаратистам планет во Внешнем Кольце. Энакин скрестил руки на груди, осматривая флотилию; «Незримую длань» окружали боевые крейсеры. Нападать на них было сродни не самоубийству… но внушительным потерям. В том числе и потере Оби-Вана. Поэтому, несмотря на кипящую внутри бурю, эту затею Энакин отмёл почти сразу.  
— Какие требования?  
— Голокрон Адасу, хранящийся в нашем Храме. Самый древний голокрон ситхов из ныне существующих.  
Да чёрт с ним, с голокроном, подумал Энакин нервно, но успел прикусить язык. Разве стоит один старый артефакт ситхов жизни Оби-Вана?  
— И что решил Совет? — напряжённо спросил Энакин.  
Винду вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения. Нетипично для него.  
— Раз никаких других идей так и не появилось, — дёрнув плечами, сказал магистр Фисто вместо него. — То придётся отдавать голокрон.  
Энакин слегка расслабился, поняв, что задержал дыхание на те секунды, что выжидал ответ от Совета. Правда, в следующее же мгновение его облегчение разбилось о голос магистра Тийна:  
— Если этот голокрон попадёт в руки ситха, то он может завладеть великой силой, и все мы окажемся под угрозой.  
Энакин бросил на него острый, резкий взгляд, пригвождая к сидению.  
— Что Вы тогда предлагаете, магистр?  
Тийна не смутил взгляд Энакина. Он ещё сильнее расправил плечи и бросил в тишину Зала Совета спокойное:  
— Отпустить магистра Кеноби. Он погиб, сражаясь во благо Республики и Ордена, как истинный джедай.  
На секунду перед глазами Энакина появилась белая пелена гнева, и все мысли вымело из головы горячей волной ярости. Он сделал широкий шаг по направлению к магистру и чуть ли не вскрикнул:  
— Оби-Ван не погиб!  
И не погибнет, подумалось ему отчётливо.  
Раз. Два. Три.  
Энакин резко отвернулся от магистра Тийна и теперь уже сам почувствовал, как его пригвоздили к полу многочисленные взгляды других членов Совета. Асока тоже смотрела на него, слегка приоткрыв рот, и в ней боролись сомнения из-за непристойного поведения своего учителя и несправедливости по отношению к Оби-Вану. Энакин медленно выдохнул и слегка склонил голову, опуская взгляд.  
— Прошу простить моё поведение, — сказал он подрагивающим голосом. — Но я совершенно не согласен с магистром Тийном.  
— Сомнения твои я понимаю, юный Скайуокер, — ответил Йода. — Хоть и неприемлемым твоё поведения считаю, не могу с тобой не согласиться. Почти единогласно Совет уже пришёл к решению, что принять условия Гривуса и отдать ему голокрон за магистра Кеноби должны мы.  
Энакин разжал кулаки, чувствуя внезапный прилив благодарности к магистру Йоде, хотя, наверное, не за что его благодарить было. Вероятно, в спасении Оби-Вана и для джедаев была какая-то выгода; что-то, написанное в пыльном кодексе, и заставило их принять такое решение.  
— Отправляюсь незамедлительно.  
— Да погоди ты, Скайоукер, — раздражённо и немного устало одёрнул его магистр Винду, вновь выпрямившись на своём сидении. — Нам нужен координатор. Предоставляя требования, Гривус связывался с верховным канцлером, а тот уже передал запись разговора нам и с нашего одобрения примет условия выкупа.  
— То есть, сделку будет осуществлять сенатор, — вздохнул Энакин. Не нравилось ему это. — Кто именно отправится с нами?  
В его голове начали прокручиваться мысли о том, чтобы напасть на флотилию Гривуса сразу, как только Оби-Ван окажется в их руках, но он тут же отмёл эту затею: у них не хватит времени, чтобы подготовить должный отпор, не выйдет перекинуть республиканскую флотилию, чтобы мгновенно атаковать Гривуса. В этот раз придётся играть по его правилам. Главное, чтобы сам Гривус эти правила соблюдал.  
* * *  
— Почему я не удивлён?  
Сенатор Амидала послала ему вежливую, но довольно прохладную улыбку, куда более сердечно поприветствовала Асоку и, сопровождаемая своим личным эскортом, села в шаттл, который отправлялся на «Решительного». Энакин вздохнул, потёр переносицу и после недолгого промедления тоже зашагал к шаттлу.  
— Я почти уверен, что она вызвалась доброволицей, заслышав, что случилось с Оби-Ваном. У них всегда были тёплые отношения.  
— Теплее, чем с Вами? — фыркнула Асока, идущая рядом с ним.  
— Много-то ты знаешь, — пробурчал Энакин и только потом задумался, кого именно она имела в виду: Падме или Оби-Вана?  
Первый час полёта Энакин был как на иголках. Голокрон хранился в отдельном помещении под постоянным наблюдением солдат, вестей от Оби-Вана не поступало, но это не мешало Энакину всё время доставать Рекса, интересуясь, не пришло ли весточки от Совета. В один момент он ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к своему плечу и развернулся, собираясь заверить Асоку, что у него всё в порядке, но проглотил подготовленные слова, натолкнувшись на внимательный взгляд Падме вместо ученицы.  
— Честно говоря, я старалась избегать встреч с тобой, потому как думала, что это будет крайне неловко, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказала Падме и убрала руку от его плеча.  
— Но всё оказалось не так страшно, да? — не сдержав ответной улыбки, спросил Энакин.  
Падме открыла было рот, чтобы ответить ему что-то, но мимо них прошли два клона, и Падме, почему-то, замолкла. Энакин пробежался взглядом вокруг них и понял, что работа как-то идёт и без него.  
— Поговорим в более спокойной обстановке?  
Падме приподняла бровь.  
— Не боишься, что слухи поползут?  
Энакин хохотнул.  
— Нет, это в Сенате про нас с тобой болтают. Мои солдаты и другие джедаи предпочитают рисовать мне отношения с Оби-Ваном.  
Падме дёрнула уголком губ.  
— И насколько они правы?  
Продолжая невинно улыбаться, Энакин пожал плечами.  
В его каюте Падме, видимо, по привычке аккуратно сложила небрежно брошенную на спинку стула запасную робу и села на этот стул напротив Энакина который расположился на своей узкой койке. Он малость смущённо почесал загривок, и Падме хихикнула:  
— Флиртовать ты научился, но всё равно почти не изменился. Не представляешь, что мне про тебя сенатор Таир рассказывала…  
— Как она? Я имею в виду… действие наркотика не прошло?  
Падме хмыкнула.  
— Нет. Улетела на свою планету, видимо, чтобы не выболтать чего-то похуже, чем свои грязные фантазии о плечах и спине рыцаря Скайуокера.  
Энакин чуть не подавился следующими словами.  
Но разговаривать с Падме оказалось приятно. Возможно, потому, что разговоры с ней отбрасывали его в те времена, когда он наивно любил и был любимым. Возможно, потому, что, несмотря на довольно короткий срок совместного времяпровождения, Падме изучила Энакина так хорошо, как, наверное, не изучили даже Асока и Оби-Ван. С Падме всегда было тепло и спокойно.  
В один момент Энакин опять вспомнил голозапись разговора верховного канцлера с Гривусом. Тот показывал Оби-Вана. Радужки глаз бывшего учителя дёргались в нистагме, на лице выцветали синяки и кровоподтёки, воздух с хрипом вырывался через лёгкие. Обычно пленников пытали, чтобы выведать информацию; пытать Оби-Вана для этого не было нужды — он и без того говорил правду по первой просьбе.  
Гривус пытал его просто потому, что хотел этого.  
Обеспокоенное лицо Падме вытеснило из его головы образ Оби-Вана. Она слегка поддалась вперёд, вытянула руку, словно хотела опустить её на колено Энакина, но передумала.  
— Эни, — проговорила она, и тот вздрогнул — так его, казалось, никто не называл целую вечность, — иногда мне кажется, что твой мир вертится вокруг Оби-Вана.  
Энакин вздохнул.  
— До недавнего времени я думал, что у нас был идеальный пример отношений учитель-падаван: он обучил меня всему, что знал сам, и отпустил, когда пришло время.  
Падме нахмурилась.  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь я, кажется, понял, почему Оби-Ван всегда старался не выказывать своей привязанности ко мне. — Энакин прикусил губу. Оби-Ван и привязанность. Ещё совсем недавно он и представить себе этого не мог. — Он тяжело перенёс кончину Квай-Гона и не желал больше ни к кому привязываться, чтобы потеря или расставание не приносили столько боли. Падме, — резко сказал он, вскинув к ней серьёзный взгляд. — Оби-Ван сказал, что любит меня.  
Рука Падме всё-таки нашла место на его колене и ободряюще сжала его.  
— Я не знаю, как много для него значат слова, — продолжил Энакин дрожащим голосом, — но мне нужно тоже сказать ему, что я люблю его. Пусть даже не так, как он того хочет.  
Не так же? прокралась в голову настороженная мысль, и Энакин ощутил, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания отвечать на этот вопрос.  
— А как он хочет?  
Энакин не ответил, лишь отвёл взгляд.  
Перелёты во Внешнее Кольцо всегда занимали много времени. На данный момент, думал Энакин, слишком много времени. Медитация ожидаемо успокоения не приносила. Энакин чувствовал, как у него немеют ноги, уставшие от сидения в одной позе, но продолжал упорно пытаться настроить себя на нужный лад.  
Тогда он вспомнил, что такое — медитировать с Оби-Ваном. Он не ценил этого в своё время, да и не жалел особо о потере — кому вообще нужны были эти медитации? Присутствие Оби-Вана в Силе всегда светилось мягким, успокаивающим огоньком, в отличие от слепящего пламени Энакина. Энакин шёл за этим огоньком, переступая, перепрыгивая через бурлящие потоки своих эмоций, пока они не оставались позади, принесённые в жертву Силе. Оби-Ван буквально наполнял его своим спокойствием, и пламя присутствия Энакина в Силе не тухло, но переставало беспорядочно плеваться обжигающими искрами вокруг себя, давалось в руки, не слепило больше, а освещало самые потайные уголки души Энакина для него же самого.  
Энакин сжал ладони в кулаки. Как он мог не обращать на это внимания? Почему не замечал, как мерцал огонёк Оби-Вана, когда они мысленно переплетались между собой, единясь, как учитель и ученик?  
Как два дорогих друг другу человека.  
Энакин позвал Оби-Вана. Слепящее пламя его эмоций, давно вырвавшихся из-под контроля, заплясало на остатках их связи и забродило по бескрайним просторам космоса в поиске своего огонька-путеводителя. Натыкалось на острые углы, натыкалось на пустые дыры, но продолжало взывать.  
И знакомый огонёк, которого Энакин не видел и не чувствовал уже столько лет, вдруг появился перед ним, тусклый и слабый. Энакин потянулся к нему, не слепя, но освещая, делясь своим светом, своим пылом. Связь натянулась между ними, звонкая и яркая, и эмоции Оби-Вана хлынули на Энакина разом: ему было больно, и пусто, и плохо. В груди защемило. Энакин продолжить греть его своим светом и теплом, делясь ими, когда ощутил рядом чужое присутствие.  
С трудом он открыл глаза, с трудом вернулся в реальный мир и с трудом пообещал напоследок, что обязательно придёт на помощь.  
— Мы прибыли на место, учитель, — сказала смотрящая на него сверху-вниз Асока. — Нам поступил сигнал на открытой частоте.  
— Сейчас буду, — ответил Энакин. — Не отвечайте на вызов без меня.  
Разговор с Гривусом вела в основном Падме, которая, в отличие от Энакина и Асоки, умудрялась сохранять почти полное хладнокровие. Когда Гривус вновь показал им израненного, полубессознательного Оби-Вана, Энакин ощутил, как его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Асока осторожно положила ему пальцы на запястье, утешающе погладив его. Теперь Энакин чувствовал всё, что чувствовал Оби-Ван, и от этого в груди зарождалась ещё большая ярость.  
Когда сигнал связи оборвался, Энакин приказал готовить шаттл, нести голокрон и проверил висящий на поясе световой меч. Он подошёл к коммуникационному терминалу и вызвал Совет, сообщая, что готов приступать к выполнению основной части задания.  
— Как далеко находится магистр Фисто?  
— Меньше, чем в парсеке. Однако, если Гривус решит напасть на вас, магистр Фисто не успеет прийти вовремя.  
— Нам остаётся надеяться только на добросовестность врага, — сказал магистр Пло Кун, и Энакин подавил в себе усмешку: откуда ей взяться у Гривуса? — Открытое нападение на сенатора Амидалу во время заявленных мирных переговоров может вызвать волну негодования среди его же соратников. Да пребудет с вами Сила.  
Энакин с благодарностью кивнул головой.  
Садясь в шаттл, должный перенести их на «Незримую длань», Энакин почувствовал непроизвольный тремор в левой ладони. Он поднял её к глазам и сжал в кулак, медленно выдыхая. Нить, связующая его с Оби-Ваном, уменьшалась по мере приближения к флагману, словно радовалась, словно вспыхивала по новой в предвкушении встречи. Они проплыли мимо замерших на месте, смертельно опасных крейсеров, и вскоре шаттл плавно опустился в ангаре флагмана, и его двигатели замолкли.  
Энакин придержал уверенно направившуюся к выходу Падме, завёл её за спину и спустился вниз первым, стараясь не дёрнуть ладонью вверх, к висящему на поясе мечу. Он огляделся вокруг и заметил подходящих к ним безоружных дроидов. Падме и Асока встали рядом с ним, и один из дроидов подал голос:  
— Приветствую вас. Приказ генерала Гривуса: отвести вас к нему на капитанский мостик. Следуйте за мной.  
Энакин мысленно наказал Асоке оставаться настороже, на что она совсем не мысленно закатила глаза, как Энакин закатывал глаза, когда Оби-Ван говорил что-то настолько же очевидное, и они втроём направились за дроидами.  
Вначале Энакин почувствовал его так ярко, так близко, что у него чуть не подкосились колени. Потом он увидел Оби-Вана, стоящего за Гривусом, со скованными руками и направленным на него оружием. Энакин сглотнул и поймал его взгляд, уставший, но осознанный. Грудь Оби-Вана тяжело поднялась от вздоха, когда он увидел Энакина, и на его лице опять появилось то самое уязвлённое выражение.  
Энакин отвёл взгляд.  
Он позволил Падме вести переговоры. Гривус явно пытался вывести и её, и самого Энакина из себя, говоря насмешливо и жестоко. Энакин мысленно вёл счёт, то и дело сталкивался со взглядами Оби-Вана и молчал. Падме долго спорила с Гривусом, но в конце концов добилась своего, и один из дроидов снял с Оби-Вана оковы и довольно грубо подтолкнул его в спину по направлению к Энакину. Оби-Ван охнул и, пытаясь держаться ровно, подошёл к ним.  
На мгновение в голову пришла мысль достать световой меч и попытаться разрубить Гривуса пополам. Оби-Ван посмотрел на него и слегка покачал головой. Тёмный голокрон ситхов нашёптывал какие-то тайны через Силу, пытался дотянуться до Энакина, но тот не слушал его. Он подошёл к Гривусу, чувствуя, как громко бьётся в груди сердце, и передал прямо в руки врага древний артефакт.  
— Думаю, на этом наши переговоры можно считать оконченными. Пленник у нас, артефакт у вас, — проговорила Падме напряжённо, когда Энакин вернулся к ним. — С миром мы покидаем ваш флагман и благодарим за сотрудничество.  
Если бы Гривус умел улыбаться, Энакин был уверен, то его лицо разрезала бы злобная ухмылка.  
— До встречи, генерал Кеноби. Всегда приятно иметь дело с человеком, который говорит правду и ничего кроме правды.  
Энакин сцепил зубы.  
Дроиды сопроводили их обратно в ангар, и Энакин до последнего был уверен, что теперь в них точно полетят бластерные выстрелы. Он чувствовал спиной их механические взгляды, когда подгонял Падме, Оби-Вана и Асоку вперёд себя вверх по трапу. Бросив напоследок взгляд за плечо, он увидел лишь неподвижно стоящих, безоружных дроидов.  
Только когда Асока подняла вверх шаттл, Оби-Ван вдруг покачнулся, и Энакин едва успел поймать его в свои руки. Оби-Ван опустил ладони на его плечи, сжимая крепко, почти до боли, уткнулся носом в выемку на шее и проговорил:  
— Я думал, что никогда больше не увижу тебя.  
Энакин сжал пальцы на его спине.  
— Думал он, — прошептал. — Дарт Плэгас Мудрый хренов.  
Оби-Ван поднял на него взгляд и на мгновение позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.  
— Кто такой Дарт Плэгас Мудрый?  
Энакин вздохнул и отстранил от себя Оби-Вана, помогая ему сесть. Асока вызвала «Решительного», докладывая, что они возвращаются обратно, Падме отвела взгляд и теперь старательно не смотрела в их сторону. Хватка Оби-Вана на плече Энакина усилилась, когда тот попытался отойти.  
— Один неинтересный парень, про которого даже нет записей в джедайских архивах. — Он прикусил губу и поддался вперёд, чуть ли не до боли стукнувшись лбом со лбом Оби-Вана. Тот рвано выдохнул. — Слава Силе ты жив.  
* * *  
Целительница пустила его к Оби-Вану только на следующий день.  
За день произошло многое и одновременно не произошло ничего. Энакин успел дважды побывать с Зале Совета, трижды — в здании Сената и лишь единожды — в своих покоях. Орден нынче был обеспокоен тем, что ситху достался древний голокрон, столько лет мирно хранившийся в Храме, всеми позабытый, но Энакина сейчас мало это волновало. Оби-Ван был здесь, был жив, не совсем невредим, но это оказалось легко исправимым — и это было единственным, что имело значение. Когда Энакин, игнорируя запрос от Совета с утра пораньше немедленно обеспечить своё присутствие перед магистрами, вместо этого направился к залам исцеления, связующая их с Оби-Ваном нить в Силе заискрилась радостью и предвкушением. Энакин не был уверен, чьими именно.  
— Звёзды, Оби-Ван, — сказал Энакин, когда целительница оставила их наедине. — Ты никогда не был красавчиком, но сейчас просто…  
Оби-Ван хрипло рассмеялся в ответ и тут же охнул, схватившись за рёбра. Благодаря бакте крупный синяк на его лице сходил быстрее обычного, но всё ещё цвёл всеми оттенками зелёного и жёлтого.  
Энакин сел рядом с кроватью на стул, сразу же почувствовав себя неловко. Они впервые остались наедине с того момента в кантине, и Энакин тут же затерял все подготовленные раннее слова. Не то чтобы слов этих было много — Энакин всегда предпочитал импровизировать, — но они хотя бы придавали ему какой-никакой уверенности. Сейчас же Энакин открыл рот и понял, что не знает, что именно должен сказать. Когда Оби-Ван отсутствовал, он думал, что, как только увидит бывшего учителя, обязательно скажет ему, что тоже любит его. Это казалось Энакину самым правильным и верным.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вместо этого сказал он и поднял к Оби-Вану взгляд.  
Когда-нибудь он привыкнет к этому выражению лица от бывшего учителя. Если, конечно, не умудрится всё испортить и стереть его с лица Оби-Вана навсегда.  
— Всё не так плохо, как выглядит. — По крайней мере, Энакин точно знал, что в чужих словах не было бравады — Оби-Ван не мог ни лгать, ни юлить. — Скоро меня починят, что твоего дроида. Правда… — Оби-Ван слегка кашлянул, и Энакин напрягся. — На флагмане Гривуса мне вкололи ещё одну дозу суал-жаваба, продлив действие наркотика.  
— Херово, — тупо проговорил Энакин.  
— Херово, — согласился Оби-Ван, и между ними повисла тишина.  
Энакин посмотрел вправо, где на всю стену расположилось окно, в которое било раннее утреннее солнце и мимо которого уверенно проносился транспорт, кажущийся с их места лишь смазанными цветными полосами. Здесь был тихо, так тихо, что Энакин мог слышать слегка хриплое, громкое дыхание Оби-Вана. Он не был уверен, как долго они так просидели, когда вдруг ощутил осторожное прикосновение к своему запястью.  
Оби-Ван выглядел неуверенно и явно боролся с тем, что собирался сказать. Энакин решил помочь ему.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло тогда, в кантине, — быстро сказал он, и Оби-Ван сразу же отдёрнул ладонь от его запястья. — Но мне не кажется честным делать это, пока ты находишься под эффектом жаваба. Мы можем подождать месяц-другой и потом вновь поднять эту тему.  
Горькая улыбка легла на пересохшие губы Оби-Вана.  
— Боюсь, тогда у меня не хватит смелости.  
Энакин пожал плечами.  
— В таком случае можем вообще никогда впредь не упоминать об этом.  
Оби-Ван громко вздохнул и поднялся выше, пытаясь сесть на кровати, прислонившись спиной к подушке. Энакин молча наблюдал, как слегка кривится его лицо от боли, дёрнулся всем телом вперёд, чтобы помочь ему, но остановил себя. Оби-Ван справился сам, и теперь их глаза находились почти на одном уровне.  
— Энакин, ту связь, которую мы создали… Это не простая ученическая связь, — сказал он наконец.  
— Да я уж понял, — хмыкнул он. — Ощущается совсем по-другому. Тебя она сильно беспокоит?  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Оби-Ван. — Не сильно. А тебя?  
— И меня нет.  
Энакин хотел бы сказать, что всё совсем наоборот. Благодаря их связи он смог утихомирить бушующее внутри пламя, смог достичь определённого спокойствия и равновесия, смог заговорить с самой Силой как в те времена, когда был падаваном Оби-Вана и тот его во всём направлял. Благодаря их связи он теперь знал, где Оби-Ван, что с ним, что он ощущает, и от этого на душе становилось легче.  
Но он не сказал. Вместо этого порывисто вытянул руку, схватил сухую ладонь Оби-Вана в свою и сжал с такой силой, что косточки заскрипели.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Оби-Ван, — быстро сказал Энакин, боясь передумать. — Возможно не так, как ты того хочешь… Если вообще того хочешь. Но ты всегда для меня был ближе всех. Ты был для меня семьёй. Ты был мне домом. Я боюсь, что со временем наши отношения вернутся в прежнее русло, и ты вновь от меня отстранишься, и поэтому говорю: я люблю тебя.  
Несколько мгновений Оби-Ван смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом серо-зелёных глаз, и Энакин испугался, что наговорил лишнего. Сердце бешено забилось в груди. Но Оби-Ван вытянул свободную руку, уронил её на загривок Энакина и притянул его к себе, заставив слегка наклониться. Они вновь столкнулись лбами, как тогда, на шаттле, и Оби-Ван опустил тонкие, покрытые редкими венами веки, пока Энакин с ошалелым интересом рассматривал его лицо, оказавшееся так непривычно близко.  
— Тебя очень легко любить, Энакин, — признался он просто. У него была очень искренняя улыбка и очень резкий трепет коротких ресниц. — В тебя очень легко влюбиться. Мне следует просить прощения за то, что всегда скрывал это, ведя себя отстранённо, но я считал это правильным. До сих пор считаю. Я буду довольствоваться тем, что у меня есть, и никогда не заставлю тебя перешагивать эту черту ради моих эгоистичных желаний.  
Тёплая, сухая рука ласково огладила волосы на его шее, и по телу пробежалась волна дрожи. Энакин сдался и тоже закрыл глаза, ощущая горячее дыхание Оби-Вана, падающее в выемку между его верхней губой и носом.  
Когда Энакин вновь поднял веки, то наткнулся на взгляд Оби-Вана, блуждающий по его лицу. Энакин поспешил мягко отстраниться и выпустил его ладонь из своей ладони. Оби-Ван несколько смущённо кашлянул и вновь положил руку на больные рёбра.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Энакин и всё-таки неуверенно отвел взгляд. Краем глаза он видел, как Оби-Ван изогнул правую бровь, ожидая подвоха. И не зря. — Одна мысль не даёт мне покоя.  
— Не томи.  
Энакин пожевал нижнюю губу и вскинул взгляд к бывшему учителю.  
— Ты когда стресс снимаешь. — Он поднял правую руку на уровень их глаз и многозначительно сжал её в кулак. Бровь Оби-Вана вернулась в прежнее состояние, на лице проступило выражение полного непонимания, — думаешь обо мне?  
Его позабавило, как вспыхнули чужие удивление и смущение через их связь. Оби-Ван провёл пальцами по усам, кажется, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, не сумев сдержать её.  
— Ты самый ужасный человек из всех, кого я встречал.  
— Это неправда! — рассмеялся Энакин. — Кажется, нас обманули, и действие жаваба кончается.  
— Да, — выдохнул Оби-Ван, едва ли не перебивая его, и Энакин замер. — Я думаю о тебе. Каждый раз.  
Может, о некоторых вещах и впрямь лучше не знать.  
* * *  
Совету он понадобился затем, чтобы сообщить, что сенатору Амидале срочно потребовалось отправиться на очередные переговоры на одной из планет в Среднем Кольце и она запросила у Ордена джедая для сопровождения.  
— Она ясно дала нам понять, что желает тебя, Скайуокер, — сказал магистр Винду, выглядящий не сильно довольным этим, и двусмысленность его слов Энакину не понравилось.  
Правда, жаловаться ему не пришлось. На планете их приняли тепло, напоили дорогими винами и накормили лучшей пищей, которую Энакину приходилось есть. Переговоры хоть и шли гладко, но тянулись медленно; правительство планеты словно не желало отпускать гостей, и Энакин с Падме и Асокой застряли там на неопределённый срок времени. Под кожей поселился зуд, Энакину с каждым днём становилось всё хуже от того, как далеко он находится от линии фронта в разгар войны, и заметившая это Падме в один момент не вытерпела и сказала:  
— Война, Эни, это не только сражение на мечах. Присутствуя здесь, ты тоже служишь во благо Республики. А если ты думаешь, что без тебя солдаты проиграют очередной бой, то тебе следует поработать над своим самомнением.  
Где-то неподалёку от них фыркнула позабавленная Асока, и Энакин, закатив глаза, всё же решил прислушаться к словам Падме.  
И даже вошёл во вкус; однако, всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, и ещё одна планета, благодаря искусному языку Падме («Не думай об этом, Скайуокер…») перешла под крыло Республики. На Корусанте он побывать так и не успел: перед самым вылетом с той планеты с ним связался Совет и отправил на очередное задание. С Падме отправилась Асока — они успели неплохо спеться, и Энакин искренне каждый раз поражался, как Падме удавалось найти со всеми общий язык.  
В конце концов, ещё ни одной из своих бывших возлюбленных Энакину по пьяни не хотелось сердечно рассказывать о том, какой Оби-Ван замечательный и как он его любит. (И уж точно не одна из его бывших возлюбленных не слушала его с внимательным интересом, кивая в местах, где нужно было согласиться о том, насколько Оби-Ван восхитительный).  
— Мне казалось, Совет после того случая не решится отправлять тебя на миссии, — вместо приветствия сказал Энакин, когда они с Оби-Ваном пересеклись в центре связи на «Переговорщике». Тот широко улыбнулся и рассеянным кивком отпустил Коди.  
— Решились. Под твою защиту, — ответил.  
Энакин не понял, шутит он или говорит всерьёз, и решил не заострять на этом внимания.  
Сражаться вместе с Оби-Ваном оказалось легко и приятно. То ли это были долгие годы, проведённые вместе плечом к плечу, то ли новообретённая крепкая связь, но в бою Энакину иногда казалось, что они были половинами единого целого. Он чувствовал Оби-Вана, даже если тот находился на другом конце фланга, цеплялся за их связь, черпал из неё силы и делился своей. Такой близости они не достигали даже будучи учителем и падаваном.  
Когда Кикс сообщил, что наркотик полностью покинул кровь Оби-Вана, Энакин заметил, с каким облегчением опустились плечи его бывшего учителя. За месяц, проведённый вместе, Энакин невольно узнал многие вещи.  
(Например:  
— Оби-Ван, что с тобой?  
— О, извини, просто хотел заправить выбившуюся прядь волос тебя за ухо, как всегда.  
— Ты… никогда не заправлял волосы мне за ухо.  
— Но всегда хотел.  
Или:  
— Выглядишь неважно. Хочешь, уйдём отсюда прямо сейчас?  
— Нет. Хочу разложить тебя на этом круглом столе для переговоров и взять на глазах у всех этих политиков.  
Или:  
— Оби-Ван, я выйду с тобой на связь, как только прибуду на место.  
— Нет, погоди. Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Я люблю твой голос.  
Когда свидетелем последнего диалога оказались клоны, сделавшие вид, что ничего не слышали, Энакин почувствовал, как готов повыдирать руки тому, кто изобрёл чёртов наркотик. Перед тем руки эти пожать, конечно же. Нет худа без добра, как говорится).  
— О нет. Неужели я больше не услышу правды от Оби-Вана?  
— Неужто генерал Кеноби когда-либо говорил неправду? — пошутил Кикс, и они с Энакином обменялись ухмылками.  
Энакин хотел обсудить многие вещи с Оби-Ваном, но после этого им не дали остаться наедине, и вот они снова отправились спасать какого-то сенатора на какой-то нейтральной планете. Закончилось это тем, что они оказались в местной кантине. На другом конце небольшого зала расположились Файвс и ещё несколько клонов, но все успешно делали вид, что не знают друг друга. Кроме Энакина, который подмигнул Файвсу и сел напротив Оби-Вана, ставя перед ними два высоких, широких стакана.  
— Понятия не имею, что это за пиво, но пахнет не так плохо, как я ожидал, — весело признался Энакин. Сделал глоток. — На вкус вроде тоже ничего.  
Выпивать Оби-Ван не спешил, что не осталось незамеченным. Энакин слегка отодвинул от себя порядком опустевшую кружку и облизал мокрую верхнюю губу, намереваясь спросить у Оби-Вана, что не так. Но тот его опередил:  
— Губы, — сказал. — У тебя очень красивые губы.  
Энакин приподнял брови.  
— Ты вошёл во вкус? Понравилось выкладывать всё, что у тебя на уме? — улыбнулся он и добавил: — Не-не, ты продолжай. — Он ещё раз прошёлся языком по губам, и Оби-Ван хмыкнул. — Но можно что-нибудь новенькое? Я уже столько раз слышал, как ты бы разложил меня на любой вертикальной поверхности и втрахал в неё, что у меня почти перестало вставать на твои фантазии.  
Взгляд Оби-Вана потемнел.  
— Энакин…  
— Тут, кажется, есть туалет. Вроде даже с кабинками. Хотел бы завести меня в одну из них? Прислонить к стене и отдрочить мне? Или, может, хотел бы отсосать у меня? Оби-Ван, — резко посерьёзнев, сказал Энакин, и Оби-Ван вздрогнул, крайне растерянный от смены интонации. — Это очень важно, ответь. В рот или на лицо?  
Оби-Ван тихо выстонал что-то и потёр взмокший от пота лоб. Пробормотал пару слов себе под нос и потянулся к своей полной кружке с пивом.  
— Чего-чего?  
— Хватит издеваться над стариком, — пробормотал он и сделал крупный глоток.  
Энакин лишь усмехнулся в ответ и пробежался взглядом по телу бывшего учителя.  
На флагман они вернулись вместе, несмотря на все попытки найти кого-нибудь для Оби-Вана на ночь. Один парень, выглядящий даже моложе Энакина, заинтересовался его предложением «подать руку помощи тому несчастному мужчине, который испепеляет нас взглядом», но отказался, поняв, что Энакин предлагает ему не секс втроём. По правде говоря, Энакин не сильно этому расстроился. К остальным Энакин даже подойти не успел — Оби-Ван уверенно схватил его за запястье, потащил к выходу и сообщил, что им пора выбираться отсюда.  
И… да. На пути к дверям два раза запнулся о свои же собственные ноги. Хорошо, что Файвс с ребятами уже… нашли себе компанию и ушли, не застав этого зрелища.  
— Сейчас я отведу тебя в твою каюту, — пробормотал Энакин, ощущая вес чужой руки на своём плече. Оби-Ван пробормотал что-то о том, какое у него тёплое и приятное тело. — Эй-эй! Забыл? Ты уже не находишься под действием наркотика и твои слова ничто больше не сможет оправдать.  
Оби-Ван согласно замычал и ткнулся носом в его шею. По телу Энакина пошли мурашки.  
Он завёл Оби-Вана в его каюту (сама Сила помогла им никому не наткнуться в коридорах!) и включил свет. Перед глазами встала картина, почти что отражающая его же собственную каюту, за исключением разве что того, что койка Оби-Вана была аккуратно и любовно застелена. Энакин, кряхтя, усадил на неё Оби-Вана и присел на стол, стоящий ровно напротив.  
Он не ожидал, что на его колено опустится ладонь и медленно заскользит вверх, к бедру.  
— А как же все обещания не перешагивать черту? — криво усмехнувшись, спросил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван поднял к нему мутный взгляд и медленно моргнул. С сожалением убрал руку и опустил голову.  
— Прости.  
Щиты пьяного Оби-Вана успешно трещали по швам, и Энакин уже который час наблюдал за тем, как его бывший учитель мысленно раздвигает перед ним ноги. Потом раздвигает ноги ему. И делает много других интересных вещей. Даже даёт запоздавший ответ на вопрос Энакина: в рот. Энакин вздохнул, свёл ноги и потёр переносицу.  
— Очисти свой организм от алкоголя, — приказал он. Оби-Ван недоумённо взглянул на него.  
— Но в чём тогда был смысл?..  
— Прошу тебя, Оби-Ван.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, пожал плечами и начал медленно избавляться от опьянения. Энакин последовал его примеру, и, когда в следующий раз поднял веки, то наткнулся на уже трезвые, но всё такие же тёмные и мутные глаза Оби-Вана.  
Энакин опустил ладони на пояс и начал осторожно снимать его.  
— Знаешь, с того момента прошло всего чуть больше месяца, а мне кажется, будто целая вечность. Слишком многое изменилось. — Он осторожно положил пояс на стол. И замер на мгновение, посмотрев в стену над головой Оби-Вана. — Я долго думал над своим отношением к тебе. Мне сложно называть тебя отцом. Ты никогда не был мне отцом. Я не вижу тебя своим братом, наверное, с того момента, как стал рыцарем. Мы равны, Оби-Ван. Ты мой партнёр. Мой брат по оружию. Мой друг.  
Он стянул с себя табард и тунику, и прохладный воздух корабля коснулся его обнажённой кожи. Тогда Энакин рискнул перевести взгляд на Оби-Вана.  
— Это всё… очень странно, — нервно усмехнулся Энакин и опустил пальцы на пояс штанов. Взгляд Оби-Вана неотрывно следил за движениями его рук. — Но никто никогда не смотрел на меня так, как смотришь ты.  
Он убрал руки с пояса и слегка подтянулся на них, чтобы полностью сесть на стол и раздвинуть ноги. Спина Оби-Вана была ровной, словно к ней привязали палку.  
— Сам путаюсь в своих эмоциях, — вздохнул Энакин, когда понял, что непривычно молчаливый Оби-Ван не собирается ему ничего отвечать. — Но одно знаю точно: я люблю тебя. Вот только как — не уверен.  
Он опять усмехнулся и попытался ногами стянуть с себя сапоги. Оби-Ван поймал взглядом его неловкие попытки сделать это, медленно поднялся с кровати, чтобы также медленно опуститься на колени и помочь ему снять обувь. Его взмокшие от пота ладони легли на укрытые за одеждой икры Энакина и скользнули вниз, к лодыжкам, сжимая их уверенно, но осторожно. Энакин наблюдал, как Оби-Ван на секунду вскидывает к нему уязвлённый взгляд, а в следующее же мгновение прислоняется лбом к его правому колену. Улыбнувшись, Энакин уронил ладонь на его волосы, пропустил сквозь пальцы ржавые пряди и нежно огладил затылок. Его колена коснулся вначале нос Оби-Вана, а потом — его губы в неуверенном поцелуе, и он поднялся с колен.  
— Я слаб, — сказал Оби-Ван, ловя лицо Энакина в ладони и приближая к своему, — но я не могу противиться этому.  
Оби-Ван поцеловал Энакина, и его огонёк, спокойный и мягкий даже в моменты, когда он испытывал сильные эмоции, вдруг вспыхнул так ярко, что почти затмил собой пламя Энакина. Энакин крепко обнял его за спину, прижимая к себе изо всех сил, и Оби-Ван едва не споткнулся о его валяющиеся на полу сапоги. Он хмыкнул прямо в поцелуй, когда Оби-Ван встал между его разведённый ног и углубил поцелуй, иногда сталкиваясь с его языком своим, иногда почти полностью прекращая его целовать. На вкус Оби-Ван был как пиво и виски, которые они пили в той кантине, и это, наверное, был не самый худший вкус.  
Потому что сейчас это был вкус Оби-Вана.  
Оби-Ван отстранился, тяжело дыша, мягко взял руку Энакина в свою и потянул на себя, заставив встать со стола. В следующее же мгновение он слегка надавил Энакину на грудь, и тот лёг спиной на его узкую койку. Оби-Ван опустился на пол перед кроватью.  
— У тебя колени завтра болеть будут, — попытался пошутить Энакин и слегка выдохнул, когда горячая, шершавая ладонь опустилась на его солнечное сплетение и дразняще поползла вниз.  
Оби-Ван только усмехнулся и нарисовал непонятный узор вокруг его пупка.  
Он опять поцеловал Энакина, когда его пальцы дошли до пояса штанов и пробрались под них, сжимая твёрдую плоть через ткань нижнего белья. Энакин приподнялся на локте, чтобы опустить свою руку на щёку Оби-Вана, стоило зубам его бывшего учителя чуть ли не до боли сжать нижнюю губу. Энакин отстранился от Оби-Вана и посмотрел вниз. Он приподнял бёдра, позволяя Оби-Вану стянуть с него штаны с бельём до колен, и опять полностью упал всем телом на тонкий матрас, разведя ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяла одежда. Оби-Ван погладил низ его живота, сильно надавив на него и вырвав из груди Энакина выдох, тронул кости на бёдрах. Энакин закусил губу, наблюдая за неторопливыми движениями чужой ладони. Оби-Ван приблизился к его уху, начал поднимать свою ладонь к его лицу и горячим шёпотом сказал:  
— Плюнь, будь так добр.  
Перед глазами оказалась рука Оби-Вана. Энакин собрал на языке вязкую слюну и сплюнул её прямо на середину ладони и пальцы Оби-Вана. Тот на секунду сжал руку в кулак, раскрыл её, и в следующее же мгновение его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг твёрдого члена Энакина.  
Оби-Ван через связь послал ему всё то, что сейчас чувствовал сам, и Энакина накрыло волной его эмоций; он даже не представлял, что учитель может испытывать такие эмоции, а если и может испытывать — то показывать их кому-то… Энакин шумно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, толкаясь бёдрами вверх. Энакин всегда сравнивал любовь Оби-Вана с мягкой океанской волной, с потухающим костром, но сейчас она показалась снежной лавиной и бурным водопадам, погребающими под собой Энакина. Его дыхание касалось шеи Энакина, его губы опускались на вспотевшую кожу, его ладонь продолжала двигаться вверх и вниз по всей длине. Оби-Ван прислонился лбом к виску Энакина и на секунду прижал палец к сжавшемуся, горячему входу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Оби-Ван ему почти в самое ухо и убрал палец, чтобы не искушать себя.  
Энакин подавился следующим вздохом, и на него накатил оргазм.  
Руку Оби-Ван не спешил убирать, пока Энакин кончал себе на живот. Он продолжал что-то шептать ему, но Энакин особо не слушал, наблюдая, как чужие пальцы лениво оглаживают головку. Оби-Ван поцеловал его, прежде чем убрать ладонь и слегка отстраниться. Энакин посмотрел на него из-под ресниц и приподнялся на локтях.  
— Сними штаны, пожалуйста, — хрипло приказал он.  
Оби-Ван послушно и быстро стянул с себя сапоги и штаны, сделал два неловких шага назад и упал на стул с высокой спинкой. Очертания его вставшего члена явно проступали через ткань подола белой туники. Энакин собрал собственную сперму с живота, размазал её по ладони и теперь уже сам опустился на колени перед Оби-Ваном.  
— Не смотри на меня так, будто увидел Силу во плоти, — усмехнулся Энакин, приподняв ткань туники и сжав пальцы вокруг основания члена Оби-Вана.  
Тот попытался улыбнуться.  
— Тебе же это нравится.  
Ну что ж. С этим сложно было поспорить.  
Оби-Вану не понадобилось много времени. Энакин едва сдержался от того, чтобы накрыть головку ртом, исполняя глубокие фантазии бывшего учителя, и тот, видимо, ощутив это через их связь, тихо застонал. Энакин положил щёку на его колено и закрыл глаза, тоже представляя это.  
Не будь он таким уставшим, то, возможно, даже возбудился бы ещё раз.  
— Я… — рвано проговорил Оби-Ван. — О Сила, Энакин. Я люблю тебя.  
— Да. Я с первого раза понял, — хмыкнул Энакин и вытер ладонь о подол туники Оби-Вана.  
Тому, видимо, было настолько хорошо, что он никак это не прокомментировал.  
Энакин поднялся с колен и неловко натянул на себя болтающиеся уже на лодыжках штаны. Оби-Ван, не потрудившийся хотя бы свести ноги, лениво наблюдал за ним. Энакин сел напротив него на кровать. Опустил взгляд.  
— Нет, Энакин, — поняв, о чём он думает, сказал Оби-Ван хриплым голосом. — Я не пойду на попятную. Меня всё это волнует меньше, чем ты думаешь. Кодекс… не самое страшное. Самое страшное — если бы ты отверг меня и отвернулся бы. Я просто ценил то, что у меня было. Я продолжу ценить то, что у меня — у нас — есть.  
Оби-Ван пожал плечами чему-то своему, встал с кресла и стянул с себя остатки одежды. Энакин скомкал под пальцами простыню. Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Не обманывай себя, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван, взял его лицо за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что чувствуешь.  
Он легко поцеловал его в щёку и скрылся в душе. Спустя мгновение оттуда донеслись звуки разбивающейся о поверхность пола воды. Энакин коснулся живой ладонью места на щеке, куда Оби-Ван только что поцеловал его, и не сдержал широкой улыбки.  
Я тоже люблю тебя, послал он Оби-Вану через Силу, и понял, что только благодаря бывшему учителю достигал, достигает и, наверное, всегда будет достигать истинного спокойствия. Не того, о котором говорят джедаи, но Энакин никогда не был самым образцовым джедаем.  
Он всё-таки стянул с себя штаны и упал спиной на койку, начав дожидаться Оби-Вана. Звук льющейся из душа воды прекратился.


End file.
